PROYECTO DE CIENCIAS DOMESTICAS
by Ellavampiro
Summary: - CALLATE CULLEN desaparece de mi vista!- dijo Bella apunto de gritar aun mas fuerte- no lo hare Swan y no me ire porque aunque no lo quieras seras mi novia, mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos- dijo Edward con un doble sentido de sus palabras. ... LAS SWAN CONTRA LOS CULLEN! -dijo emmett riendo de sus ocurencias no sabia cuanta verdad habria en esas palabras.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo** 1 LAS HERMANAS**

-Rosalie! Alice! Bajen es tarde- dije tomando mi jugo de naranja lo mas rápido que pude atragantándome un poco en el proceso. Ellas bajaron soñolientas con sus piyamas rápidamente agarre mi celular y les tome unas cuantas fotos mientras bostezaban y se frotaban sus ojos jeje lo usaría para un futuro porque la imagen era totalmente genial, siempre lo supe era una buena fotógrafa, Rosalie estaba con su piyama rosa con ositos el piyama era sumamente pequeño un short y un top de seda mientras usaba pantuflas de garras de oso, sipi muy madura luego Alice con su piyama sumamente fucsia con coronitas y palabras princesa y como Rosalie con su piyama que consistía en un short y un top pero ella usaba unas pantuflas similares a las zapatillas de valet ambas con sus cabellos revueltos y con una línea de baba seca en sus mejillas. ASCO.

-chicas porque aun no están listas ya son las 7:30 y saben que el instituto esta a casi media hora de aquí.

-tranquila Bella ya sabes que a nuestra velocidad llegaremos en 5 – bufe si claro 5

-es que no se han dado cuenta de como esta el día halla afuera?- dije señalando la ventana en la que hacia un día severamente nublado con una llovizna fina que dejaba las calles de forks totalmente peligrosas especialmente con mi torpeza- hoy no podremos usar nuestras motos- sabia que ellas se iban a fiar del extraño buen clima de toda la semana hasta yo sospeche algo así pero en la noche escuche las gotas caer en el tejado sabia que vendrían tormentas ahora por suerte había aminorado pero no me fiaba mientras mis hermanas si, que juntamente conmigo usaban las motos que teníamos y ropas mas livianas – así que usaremos los autos –dije con una sonrisa ladina y traviesa. Ellas abrieron los ojos y subieron corriendo a sus habitaciones. Mientras yo hacia su desayuno.

Éramos Rosalie, Alice, y Bella Swan. Los queridas hijas del reconocido jefe de policía y mayor empresario de forks y de nuestra madre la mayor diseñadora de exteriores del país es que enserio hasta los de la casa blanca la llamaban. Rosalie ella era la mayor ella era mas parecida a nuestra madre con sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio un cuerpo de infarto y un intelecto muy alto y gustos extraños según Alice porque le encantaba la mecánica y todo lo referido a autos mas que las compras cosa que dejaba con la boca mas que abierta a Alice o deberíamos llamarla MOUNSTRO COME CENTROS COMERCIALES porque de verdad arrasaba con todas las tiendas a su paso ella era pequeña de 1,57 m y se parecía a toda una muñequita porque tenia el cabello totalmente largo hasta la espalda le quedaba muy bien pero últimamente soñaba y decía que quería cortarse el pelo porque tubo una visión (ella tenia como visiones de lo que pasaría y bueno pasaban) donde encontraba a su príncipe encantado con el cabello tan corto como el de un puerco espín con las puntas apuntando a todos lados, volviendo al tema era de ojos azules pero el cabello castaño casi negro su cuerpo menudo muy bien formado y como decirlo adicta a las compras y al ultimo estaba yo, yo casi no me parecía a mama en casi nada mas me parecía a mi padre de ojos chocolate y el cabello café caoba con la piel pecosa de mi madre y totalmente blanca como mis hermanas yo era un poco mas alta que Alice con el cuerpo moderado para una adolescente de 17 años y la verdad me sentía muy conforme tenia unos buenos padres unas hermanas maravillosas y una casa-mansión abarcaba toda mi colección de libros porque como mis hermanas yo tenia mi propia pasión y esta era los libros. Termine de hacer el desayuno ya sabia que llegaríamos tarde asique mientras ingeniaba como hacer que mis hermanas llegaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos escuche un grito: _Alice _subí las escaleras vi a Rosalie entre riendo y sollozando, asique entre a la habitación de Alice para encontrarme a mi hermana frente a la pared del baño en estado de shock agarrando la plancha para el cabello y en la otra mano agarrando un mechón demasiado largo para que yo también no quede en estado de shock pero por suerte Rosalie empezó a reírse a carcajadas en el piso diciendo cosas como ALICE TU DESEO SE CUMPLIO , me levante de mi lugar y fui hacia Alice

Alice que paso?

Bueno yo me estaba planchando el pelo pero de repente me llego una de mis visiones ya sabes pero me quede tan ensimismada que me olvide de quitar la plancha de mi pelo …debí verlo venir –dijo en un susurro lo ultimo – podrías ayudarme?- inmediatamente miro mi ropa- ve a cambiarte antes, usa la blusa azul que te regale o no iré a las escuela-

Ok- Salí mientras arrastraba a Rosalie que ya estaba lista

Bella tu…. Vist...e!- dijo entre carcajadas

Si rose ahora ve a tomar tu desayuno ok – dije y vi mientras iba a mi cuarto como Rosalie se arrastraba por el pasillo alfombrado muy al estilo militar. Me cambien y cuando baje vi a rose can sus jeans azules su blusa violeta botas cafés y su chaleco blanco comiendo mientras trataba de no atragantarse mientras veía a Alice…. Wau lo tenía como quería desde que tuvo esa visión, cortó pero lindo.

Como te cortaste el pelo tan lindo tu sola – dije examinándole el pelo que asombrosamente le quedaba muy lindo

Nunca dudes de mi bella –termino su ultimo bocado- bueno vámonos ya fueron demasiadas emociones para el día – camino hasta su auto un maravilloso porshe amarillo en sus botas blancas encima de su jeans negro con su blusa azul claro y su chaleco blanco suspiro – bueno definitivamente hoy cambiarían nuestras vidas – dijo como en transe Rosalie paso por su lado

No debiste decir eso la semana pasada? Después de todo esa fue la primera semana de clases ya me esperaba yo algún galán que me cambie la vida oh asombrosa Alice- dijo haciendo un gesto como de bola de cristal

Oh claro que lo tendrás y tu también bella –dijo en un susurro tan ininteligible que creí que me lo había imaginado. que nos depararía la segunda semana de clases? A pesar de que en la primera nos recibió con días soleados y ahora como mal augurio llovía a cantaros no me desanime sentía… sabia que algo bueno me pasaría... y sabia que eso cambiaria mi vida.

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia no lo se si les parece he leído unos cuantos con el mismo tema pero decidí hacer la historia por que es cómico además de que tengo todo preparado espero que les guste quienquiera que lea ( la verdad no creo que nadie lea esto pero me arriesgare. **

**Besos Ella.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2 LOS HERMANOS…Y EL PRIMO

POV EDWARD

Sentí un tiron en mi brazo e inmediatamente me tape con la almohada, espere unos segundos a que quienquiera que me estuviera molestando parara de arruinarme mi querida mañana antes de tener que ir al instituto, suspire de felicidad cuando los pasos se alejaron de mi cama, pero ese suspiro rápidamente se volvió en un gruñido cuando sentí el agua helada caer a mi espalda, abrí los ojos y trate de salir de la cama lo mas rápido que pude pero las sabanas se enredaron en mis piernas causando de que me cayera de sopetón contra el piso, levante la mirada solo un poco cuando vi que Jasper se estaba revolcando de risa en el piso.

Debías… ver... tu...cara- dijo el muy maldito con la cara roja por su gran carcajada intentando respirar.

Jasper!- grite mientras me levantaba, el inmediatamente como por arte de magia dejo de reír se puso serio y coloco un dedo sobre sus labios indicando que me callara he indico el pasillo hacia el cuarto de Emmett e inmediatamente una sonrisa diabólica se planto en mi cara, _EMMETT_. Jasper agarro un marcador permanente y antes de replicarle algo lo destapo (al marcador) y fuimos hasta el cuarto de Emmett lo vimos ahí abrazando su _osito _(no se por qué le decimos osito si tiene el mismo tamaño que Emmett) con una gran sonrisa de idiota en su cara roncando fuertemente. Jasper se acercó a su cara impidiéndome ver pero cuando se alejó yo casi suelto una gran carcajada, salimos corriendo de su habitación hacia nuestros cuartos en el me duche y luego me cambie de ropa a un jeans unos converse negros y una camiseta beige con mi chaqueta. Cuando Salí vi a Jasper ya vestido con un jean unos converse rojos una camiseta negra y su chaqueta, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, eso solo significaba algo, la venganza seguía en pie.

Sabia que Jasper nos tenia en la mira a mi y a Emmett, especialmente a Emmett por que él ya se había vengado de mi, colocando cosas viscosas en mis pantuflas poniendo tinte rosado en mi shampoo y jabón cuestión que parecía Barney el dinosaurio he incluso me había dibujado unos lentes en mi cara con el mismo marcador permanente, sipi Jasper era un _gran vengador_.

Como decía fuimos corriendo a la cocina agarre una olla y una cuchara mientras el rebuscaba algo en la sala corrí hacia arriba y vi que Emmett seguía con la misma sonrisa de tonto pero encima de esa sonrisa tenia unos bigotes como de chef italiano enroscado en las puntas , simple pero genial. Comencé a golpear la cuchara con la olla y Emmett dé la impresión se cayo como yo lo había hecho cuando Jasper me lanzo el agua fría vi como empezaba a levantar la mirada y corrí escaleras abajo siguiendo con el bullicio que causaba mi cuchara contra la olla gritando mas fuerte

ARRIBA EMMY VAMOS QUE ES TARDE OSITO- haciendo una voz aguda y melosa tal como su exnovia.- vi como Jasper terminaba su desayuno y guardaba rápidamente unas cosas en su bolsillo y partía hacia el cuarto de Emmett, fui hacia la cafetera y me prepare un rico café mientras comia mi cereal, mis padres llegarían hoy en la tarde trayendo las ultimas cosas de Inglaterra, si éramos europeos y muy bien educados y no piensen que éramos infantiles por nuestras bromas o que siempre actuábamos así, por que no lo éramos bueno mas o menos, Jasper y Emmett siempre se hacían bromas y bueno yo les ayudaba.

Hoy era nuestro primer día de clases en forks un pueblito en Washington en estados unidos, nosotros siempre vivimos en Londres pero a nuestro querido padre le habían ofrecido una plaza para una hospital de cualquier estado, pero como a cualquier londinense elegimos el pueblo mas lluvioso del país, por que nos encantaba la lluvia. Así, aquí estaba con mi hermano y mi primo: Jasper era mi hermano con el cabello rubio de mi padre y los ojos azules de mi madre, yo por el contrario tenía el cabello cobrizo de mi madre y los ojos verdes de mi padre ambos éramos altos y atléticos. Éramos algo así como mellizos por que la verdad no nos parecíamos en casi nada además de la piel marfileña y el mismo cumpleaños, por otro lado estaba Emmett él era nuestro primo con su cabello negro rizado y los ojos verdes por el lado de familia de mi padre, se preguntaran por que mi primo vino también con nosotros a estados unidos. Bueno era simple sus padres por razones de trabajo siempre viajaban y al ver que Emmett empezaba a recluirse le pidieron a mis padres si podía vivir con nosotros, así que ahora esta nuestro querido primo viviendo con nosotros desde hace unos 5 años y la verdad era en si nuestro hermano. Siendo el resultado de el trato como tal, bromas y vergüenzas.

Eddie ya sabes que tendrás mi venganza a domicilio mañana por la mañana. – Emmett dijo viniendo vestido con un jean una polera marrón y su chaqueta en mano…. con el mismo bigote en la cara. Casi me ahogo con mis cereales, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nuestra broma por que no había ningún rastro de insistencia al limpiar la parte afectada.

Oh si se del bigote pero la verdad me pareció genial. Quería destacar el primer día de clases en américa, que mejor que un vigota dibujado en mi cara.- dijo sonriendo de manera despreocupada, bueno habría que suponerlo a él nunca le molestaban nuestras bromas, es mas creo que le gustaba el trato de fraternidad que le dábamos, después de todo era hijo único y no tenia hermanos que le hicieran bromas ni a quien hacerlas, eso le alegraba el día aun mas porque podía planear la venganza.

Viste a Jasper tenemos que irnos ya o llegaremos tarde.- le pregunte mientras metía una cuchara de cereal a mi boca y el me daba la espalda ara sacar una de sus barras de cereales, casi me atraganto con la cuchara tenia; en la espalda una cara de osito aprovechando de que la camiseta era café solo se necesito marcador negro pintura un poco mas clara para los detalles y pintura rosa para el corazón que tenia sobre su omoplato además de que debajo de la imagen rezaba _**OSITO EMMY.**_

Cállate Edward- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa mientras tiraba los materiales que había usado, -._desasiéndose de la evidencia_- pensé. Solo sonreí agarre mis llaves mientras era seguido por mis hermanos porque como ya dije Emmett era un hermano para mí. Subí a mi volvo plateado mientras Jasper se subía al jeep de Emmett. Y partimos a la escuela.

Cuando entramos vimos que por suerte había 2 plazas para aparcar pero estaban a los costados de 3 hermosos autos uno era un porsche amarillo el otro era un mw rojo y en el ultimo había un porsche de carrera gt plateado, justo a mi lado, cuando me fije en su conductor sentí como mi boca se habría dé la impresión. En él había una chica de cabello caoba con ondas cayendo en sus hombros de forma, muy delicada, pude apreciar gracias a ese jean que tenia unas magnificas piernas y también como la blusa azul marino abrasaba sus curvas y hacia que su piel blanquecina adquiriera una apariencia cremosa, seguí la curva de su mandíbula y vi que tenia unos labios rosados rellenos que te invitaban a besarlos, también como le hacia adquirir una vista inocente y frágil, vi que sus mejillas estaban arreboladas haciendo aun mas notorias las pequeñísimas pecas que los adornaban como a su pequeña y respingada nariz, pero eso no fue lo que mas me sorprendió sino fue que sus ojos chocolates, que estaban fijos en los míos, tenían el color de chocolate fundido, era un_ ángel_.

Levante la mirada para que no crea que era un curioso, wau esa chica fuera _**mi ángel **_caído. Volví la vista hacia ella pero descubrí que ya no estaba sino que caminaba con una chica pequeña de cabello corto negro y otra rubia, no cabe decir que los tres tenían un cuerpo de infarto además de que extrañamente eran muy parecidas entre si además de ser polos opuestos, vi que mis hermanos literalmente se les caía la baba, camine hacia ellos y le susurre BABOSOS.

Fuimos a la secretaria he inmediatamente fuimos a nuestras correspondientes clases, deseando cada uno que nos volviéramos a encontrar con esas chicas demasiado hermosas como para ser verdad. Luego descubrí que mis rezos habían sido escuchados pero tal vez no de la mejor forma.

_**Bueno no se como me quedo el capi la verdad quería hacerlo un poco mas divertido haciendo de que los Cullen fueran mas abiertos, además de que Edward no fuera el típico amargado a morir, espero que haya quedado bien, me emocione mucho cuando vi que varias chicas habían puesto como mi historia entre sus favoritas además de que la seguían y pusieron sus rewie tan solo unas cuantas horas después de que lo haya publicado, muchas gracias a todas, la verdad creo que como estoy en vacaciones pueda subir los cap casi al siguiente dia o por lo menos 2 dias después de la ultima actualización, espero hacerlo para que puedan disfrutar, si lo hacen, leyendo la historia sin tener que quedarse con la duda, bueno me despidos con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.**_

_**Psd: quería agradecer especialmente a: ela fordyce .52, vanecullencipriano: por dejarme sus rewiews. **_

_**A apple201992 ela fordyce, fanita91, .52, tanya denali cullen masen, vanecullencipriano por colocar mi historia entre sus favoritas.**_

_**Y a :AgoosC.7, Mikagiss, Ro 91, VictoriaQuimby, ela fordyce, ivpedreschi por seguir la historia.**_


	3. CAP 3 LA PROMESA

CAP. 3 LA PROMESA

Cuando llegamos al instituto (_raramente rápido gracias a que Alice conocía un atajo)_ aparcamos al medio de 5 plazas para aparcar los coche tomando los 3 del centro, como siempre (desde el segundo día de clases) los alumnos dejaban dos puestos libres a los extremos de nuestros autos gracias a que Alice hiciera la escena mas graciosa Y horrífica que hacia frente a nuestros compañeros por que la verdad Rosalie y yo habíamos visto peores-

_FLASH BACK_

_Caminábamos tranquilamente el 2do día de clases cuando de repente Alice se quedo parada mirando su auto como en estado de shock, la verdad a Rosalie y a mi nos dio miedo por que puso la misma cara de cuando teníamos 6 años:_

_**FLASH BACK DENTRO DEL FASH BACK**_

_**como era nuestro cumple nuestra madre nos había comprado unos hermoso vestidos color crema pero cada uno tenia una cinta de diferente color el mio era azul, el de Rosalie era rosado y el de Alice violeta, la cosa es que estaban sirviendo helado y un niño dejo caer una gotita de helado de vainilla en el vestido de Alice y ella hizo la misma cara de homicida se lanzo contra el niño gritando de que no podía hacer caer helado sobre la ropa de nadie sobre todo de ella por que su vestido era la colección de Gucci para niños y bla bla bla, lo único puedo decir es que el niño ….vivió pero, ya no ve tinkerbell y se aleja de todas las marcas prestigiosas de ropa especialmente de GUCCI… **_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK DENTRO DEL FLASH BACK_

_Como sea Alice tenia la misma cara de homicida toda roja de rabia __**conté mentalmente 1… 2… 3. **__Y Alice comenzó a gritar como a 4 metros de distancia gritando QUE LE HICIERON A MI HERMOSO AUTO!- con Rosalie no miramos y nos encogimos de hombros era hora del show, lo siguiente que paso me dio mecha risa por que como rose y yo vivimos con tinkerbell (Alice) sabíamos como era,…. pero el resto no._

_Alice comenzó corriendo hacia su auto haciendo un recuadro con sus manos mostrando algo en la puerta de su auto Rosalie y yo nos acercamos para ver y ahí había una raya de 1 cm, Alice comenzó a gritar cosas como YA NO HAY RESPETO! COMO ME PUEDEN HACER ESTO, NUNCA SE LOS VOY A PERDONAR, DEMANDARE A LA ESCUELA, y cosas así hasta que luego comenzó a agarrar a la gente que pasaba por ahí gritándole TU LO HICISTE LO SABIA SOLAMENTE POR QUE NO TE VISTES TAMBIEN COMO YO, TE HUBIERA AYUDADO PERO NOO AHORA NO TÚ… MI AUTO… NO!, y se repetía eso con cada persona que por tonta no sabia lo que pasaba a pesar de los gritos que lanzaba Alice contra todos incluyendo las moscas que pasaban por ahí, estaba siendo tan irracional, pero todo empeoro cuando le hizo la escena a una chica y la muy tonta (ya que no conocía a Alice Swan) le grito déjame en paz! Alice la empujo y se puso a llorar diciendo de que nadie le quería y por eso le habían rayado su auto además por envidia por que ella era Alice los demás no eran Alice se tiro al suelo y se puso a hacer pataletas, en ese momento nos miramos con Rosalie y decidimos que era suficiente así que la pusimos en el auto de Rosalie ella le llevo a casa mientras yo tomaba su auto he iba a la chapería para que arreglaran esa pequeña raya mientras caminaba hacia el instituto y agarraba mi auto, y lo llevaba a casa dejándolo casi en la calle por que no quería que Alice corriera hacia mi y me gritara por que no me había puesto uno de sus cardigans amarillo canario en su cumpleaños y bla bla bla, camine hasta la chapería que quedaba lejos debo añadir y me dirigí otra vez a casa con la pintura del auto intacta, mientras veía a una Alice agarrándose de las escaleras del porche de mi casa jalada por rose papa y mama impidiendo que corra hacia mi como desquiciada, baje del auto y en ese momento Alice se lanzo contra mi abrazándome diciendo que me quería y que no seque cursilerías mas, le deje un la calle besando a su lindo autito, sipi era muy escalofriante. _

_Fin del flash back_

Bueno cabe decir que nadie se metía con Alice desde ese momento sipi Alice Swan ahora era conocida por la_ chica auto _bueno como decía aparcamos y cuando empezaba a salir vi como otros dos autos (_un jeep negro y un volvo plateado_) estacionaban a nuestro lados. _Es que se querrán suicidar?_ Me pregunte mentalmente todos sabían que debían dejarnos los espacios libre sino la Alice sicópata volvería, vi como a Alice le empezaba a dar el tick en uno de sus ojos y Rosalie saltaba de su auto como si fuera una bomba que haría explotar el lugar (y se arrastraba al estilo militar por el piso), bueno no el lugar pero si unos cuantos tímpanos, pero vi como Alice veía a los chicos que bajaban del auto y mágicamente se calmaba mientras veía a un chico rubio de ojos azules alto, a alguien le gusta alguien pensé haciendo una sonrisita picara, Alice era tan transparente, mientras me daba vuelta vi como en el auto de mi lado _(el volvo plateado_) había un chico que me miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras sentía que la mía se habría al igual que la suya.

_Era un ángel_, bueno no literal pero si parecía tenia ese hermoso cabello cobrizo despeinado el torso bien definido en esa ropa que le quedaba a la perfección además de que cuando subí la mirada vi unos labios rosado un poco llenos mientras subía pude apreciar sus facciones duras propias de un adolescente que cambiaba a ser un adulto su nariz recta y me quede trabada en sus ojos eran de un verde profundo un poco mas claros que la esmeralda además por que tenían un brillo que daba a pensar que era la primera vez que miraba el sol por su mirada anhelante y perdida no se donde, el levanto rápidamente la mirada dejándome insatisfecha por el hecho de dejar de ver esos ojos de los que sabia que nunca me iba a cansar de mirarlos, Salí de mi auto rápidamente agarre a Alice que literalmente tenia un hilo de salivita cayendo de su labio y como rose estaba petrificada viendo a el otro chico que salió del jeep que era un tipo de cabello negro rizado y los ojos verde totalmente musculoso pero aun así muy atractivo, les agarre del brazo les susurre

Cerraos la boca chicas que sino tendremos que conseguir un bote salva vidas con tanta saliva caída que esta haciendo un gran charco,- entras ella cerraban la boca y se sonrojaban… quien lo diría Alice y Rosalie Swan sonrojadas, en el mismo día… RARO.

Caminamos directamente a nuestras clases Alice a literatura, Rosalie a biología y yo a física.

Me senté en mi pupitre como siempre sola hasta que sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

Hola soy Edward Cullen como te llamas_ PRESIOSA_ - dijo con una sonrisa que causo un suspiro en mi como en el resto de la clase _(no todos los suspiros eran de chicas_), la verdad es que eso me molesto, el hecho que tuviera a todas la chicas comiendo de la palma de sus mano, y que obviamente iba intentar tener algo conmigo me hizo enojar ( si muy inmaduro pensaran, _que loca rechazaría a Edward Cullen... pues yo! _Porque el no parecía el tipo de chicos que te llevaría a una cita romántica ni te cortejaría tanto el tiempo que quisieras si se lo pedias)e inconscientemente me jure que yo no seria así, me jure que no caería en las redes de Edward Cullen, y con ello me gire en mi haciendo mirando hacia el profesor bajo la atenta mirada de Cullen _(como ahora le diría_), la verdad no quería hacerlo pero no dejaría que me tomara como una chica mas que caería en sus redes y se lanzaría en sus brazos como la mayoría de población femenina (y_ algunos masculinos_) lo harían, aunque no quisiera tendría que ignorar a Cullen para que supiera que yo no era una chica mas, yo no era una chica para pasar el tiempo yo era una chica de las que aun soñaba con enamorarse casarse tener hijos y vivir felices comiendo perdices_, (si muy infantil lo se pero la verdad no perdería las esperanzas)_ que si le rompías su corazón ella te rompería la cara, bueno con ello al punto, ME JURE QUE NO ME ENAMORARIA DE EDWARD CULLEN, NO ME CASARIA CON EL NO TENDRIAMOS UNOS PRECIOSOS BEBES NI COMPARTIRIA MI VIDA COMIENDO PERDICES CON EL, porque sabia que aunque quería mas que nada romper esa promesa (_demasiado prematura debo añadir_) debía ser fuerte he intentar demostrar a Cullen que yo no era para jugar que si quería algo conmigo debería luchar contra montañas marea y fuego para conseguirme, (_sipi era una mejor resolución por que una vocecita en mi interior me decía que mi promesa de no casarme con Edward Cullen no tener sus hijos ni vivir con el comiendo perdices, duraría mucho tiempo). _

**Bueno primero que nada gracias por leer estoy y agradecería que dejaran sus review así actualizo mas rápido, como estoy en vacaciones tengo un montón de tiempo además de una imaginación muy activa, asique creo que subiré muy rápido los cap., aunque aun no llegue al tema principal de la historia me pareció que debía colocar escenas divertidas además de la explicación (no muy buena debo decir) de la aversión de Bella contra Edward, no se si me quedo muy bien quisiera saber su opinión. Por favor. Espero que le haya gustado y si quieren que añada algo lo hare, **

**Psd: bueno la historia tendrá POV Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, y Emmett. Espero que me quede bien.**

**Muchas gracias, ELLA. **


	4. CAP 4 OTRAS VERSIONES

Cap. 4

Pov Alice

Cuando llegamos al instituto no pude creer lo que mis ojitos veían 2 autos aparcaban a nuestro lado.

A pesar de que había hecho mi escena al estilo Alice, a pesar de todo me habían ignorado_, ¿como se atrevían a enfrentarme de esa manera?_ Me pregunte mientras sentía como empezaba mi tick antes de que hiciera una locura como decían mis hermanas, solo por el hecho de tirarme al piso y hacer una pequeñísima pataleta y años antes amenazar a ese niño estúpido que arruino mi vestido que si volvía a hacer eso le arrancaría partes que el no querría perder,…. bueno como decía cuando sentí como Rosalie saltaba de su auto (que estaba a cm del mio, las plazas eran muy pequeñas) y se arrastraba lejos de mi_, y a mi me dicen exagerada_, vi un chico maravillosamente hermoso, tenia la mirada tranquila mientras unos mechones dorados se colaban a su frente, mientras sus ojos se fijan en mi, vi como su hermoso y sexy cuerpo se giraba en mi dirección mientras una sonrisa se colaba en la comisura de su boca, me esta sonriendo! ¡Si!.

Seguí mirándolo como tonta cuando sentí como alguien, me tiraba del brazo y me sacaba del trance en el que me había metido mientras recordaba la visión que tuve, me toque mi pelo _oh si __**YO**__ siempre tenia la razón._

nos despedimos las tres (ósea mis hermanas y yo) y me fui directo a mi clase Literatura; la verdad no me gustaba mucho que digamos, a mi me gustaba mas ir de compras que quedarme a leer un libro; cuando levante la mirada vi que el chico lindo que me miraba antes se sentaba a mi lado y me sonreía_, oh si de ahora en adelante todas las clases __**(que serian todas, si ya lo había visto en mis visiones además que mas esperaban en un instituto en el que casi todas las plazas están llenas excepto tres en la que yo y mis hermanas teníamos al lado los únicos asientos libres en todas las materias del día la verdad que esperaban?) **__me sentaría con el sexy rubio del jeep.__**(como le diría mientras no me dijera su nombre.**_

-hola- le dije mientras le mostraba mi más grande sonrisa. El me la devolvió.

-hola, cual es tu nombre?- pregunto educadamente.

-Alice Swan…. Y cual es el tuyo?- _mi querido sexy rubio del jeep_, añadí mentalmente.

- bueno _el sexy rubio del jeep _se llama Jasper Cullen, un gusto.- dijo estirando su mano mientras una mirada picara y con un poco de burlona surcaba su cara. Sentía como sus mejillas adquirían la tonalidad mas propia de un tomate, _Mierda mierda mierda_, se dijo mentalmente Alice, no entendía como pudo salírsele esas palabras de su boca por que justamente esas palabras por que no otras como _"sabes mi ropa interior es rosa"_ o no mejor _"sabias que moje la cama después de ver barney el dinosaurio por primera vez?"_ si esa era aun mejor.

- así que Alice,… no sabia que tu ropa interior era rosa ni tu fobia por barney, que mas me cuentas, la verdad yo no me fije en el color de mi ropa interior pero creo que era de Bob esponja, y .. Bueno yo no moje la cama por ver barnye sino por ver topo gigio.- dijo Jasper obviamente tratando de que mi vergüenza no sea tan grande… _que lindo._ Alice le dedico una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras se daba la vuelta a la pizarra.

No podía creer que el control de su boca le haya abandonado de esa manera para terminare avergonzándose frente a Jasper de una manera tan catastrófica como esa, no solo le había dicho que_ pensaba_ que era _sexy_ sino también le había dicho el color de su ropa interior además de contarle que mojaba la cama por un estúpido dinosaurio morado ósea _ella no era así_, nunca pero nunca en su vida había hecho el ridículo de esa forma.

Aun con las mejillas arreboladas se dio cuenta de que había hecho el ridículo frente al _amor de su vida_, y aun _**más próximo que eso al padre de sus hijos y futuro esposo, en más de una forma**_.

Así paso la hora, sin que prestase la menor atención a la clase dado que Jasper no dejaba de darme miradas, picaras durante toda la hora, cuando toco el timbre que daba por terminado la primera hora, Salí como alma que lleva el diablo, tratando de escapar de la mirada divertida de Jasper aunque _sabia _que no llegaría muy lejos ya que sabia de sobra que lo vería en la próxima clase.

Suspire mientras caminaba en los pasillos. _**Vaya forma de causar una buena impresión**_, pensé, _ojala mis hermanas tuvieran mas suerte_. Pensé mientras caminaba a historia mas que consiente que mi Jasper me seguía. _**Ojala **__no cometa más ridiculeces._

POV JASPER

Cuando llegamos al instituto me alegre al ver que habían 2 puestos para aparcar aunque estaban alejados por tres autos, podría ser peor, sino tendrían que aparcar en la calle y eso no era _muy _buena idea que digamos para el obsesionado de Emmett que seguramente saldría cada 5 minutos de clase para ver como se encontraba sus _bebe._

Suspire_, mi querido primo/hermano era todo un caso,_ esperaba que encontrara a una chica que logre apaciguarlo además de _hacerle pisar tierra, _para que dejara de estar en la luna, tanto como que esa mañana Emmett ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había entrado a su cuarto (obviamente porque se encontraba mas que distraído cantando _póker face de lady gaga)_ tomando su camiseta marron haciendo lujo de mis habilidades artísticas, había dibujado un adorable osito.

Se preguntaran ¿_porque?_ Bueno la respuesta es muy simple…. _él había hecho una fiesta sorpresa en mi cumpleaños, y __**no me dijo nada**__ para que mientras me bañaba __**robo mi ropa**__ y mientras salía a preguntarle que __**rayos había pasado con mi ropa**__ obviamente desnudo, me sorprendí por no decir que __**casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando entre en la habitación todo me gritaron ¡feliz cumple!. ¿Jasper? mientras se fijaban en mi cuerpo desnudo**__. _Y bueno mi broma _se inspiro_ en ese_ incidente_ como decía Emmett. Como sea cuando Salí del jeep de Emmett_ sin querer_ mi mirada se fijo en los 3 autos que _me separaban de mi querido hermano_ si _muy gay_ pero bueno mas vale decir frente _una hermosa muñequita _que me miraba fijo, se preguntaran ¿_porque muñequita?_, es que tenia la piel tan blanca como la porcelana además de un cuerpo muy bien formado para ser de su tamaño además de que su cabello negro que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel y pequitas, tenia unos penetrantes ojos azules plomos que me miraban tan fijo que afianzaron _mi teoría de que era una muñequita de tamaño real,_ pero cuando una chica muy similar a _mi muñequita _le jalo del brazo y ella se sonrojaba mientras se iban con una rubia al que me di cuenta de que mi hermano la miraba sonrojado _**ósea Emmett sonrojado eso no era posible**_ ni cuando Edward y yo le hicimos correr desnudo por la cancha de futbol en un campeonato intercolegial se había sonrojado de esa manera _(por no decir que NO se había sonrojado ,_ deje eso muy en claro), así que a la velocidad de_ flash_ saque mi celular y le saque una foto, por obvias razones, _eso no volvería a pasar._

Edward se acercó a mí y caminamos hacia Emmett, mientras no decía BABOSOS, y sin querer llevaba una maño a mi boca y _lamentablemente me di cuenta de que tenia en mi boca un hilito de saliva,__** (seguro es por eso que me miraba **__**mi muñequita**__**) **_me reprendí mentalmente mientras íbamos a sacar nuestros horarios.

Mientras me despedía de mis hermanos me fije en mi horario, me tocaban en si mis materias favoritas: primero literatura, luego historia, pero palidecí al ver _ciencias domesticas_ en mi horario _(ósea normalmente esa era una materia que solo tomaban las chicas, pero bueno teniendo en cuenta que este era un instituto muy pequeño que seguramente ya no había cupo para otras materias me encogí de hombros, todo siempre tiene una razón),_ luego tenia almuerzo, luego gimnasia, luego trigonometría, y al final biología.

Todo era simple así que sonreí mientras con la ayuda de el mapa que me habían entregado entraba a literatura y _sonreí mas abiertamente_ mientras, me fijaba _que mi muñequita_ que seguía teniendo ese sonrojo estaba sentada en el único lugar vacío, le entregue mi comprobante al profesor, mientras me decía que tomara asiento en el_ único_ lugar_**, este año seria muy interesante**_.

Cuando llegue a mi lugar me fije en que ella sonreía mientras su mirada estaba fija en la mesa.

-hola- me dijo con una voz de soprano que fue música para mis oídos.

- hola, cual es tu nombre?- le pregunte mientras me fijaba que su mirada se perdía en mis ojos.

- Alice Swan,…_ y_ _cual es el tuyo mi querido sexy rubio del jeep_- añadió lo ultimo con voz suave y distraída. Me sonroje inmediatamente.

- bueno, _el sexy rubio del jeep_ se llama Jasper Cullen, un gusto – dije sonriendo, de verdad me encantaba esta _muñequita._

Mientras obviamente se sonrojaba, dijo en voz baja unas cuantas _maldiciones_, (con la misma voz perdida y baja como un susurro, tanto que creí que me lo imaginaba),y añadió luego mientras debatía consigo misma.

-por que no le dije_, "sabes mi ropa interior es rosa", o no mejor "sabias que moje la cama después de ver barney el dinosaurio por primera vez?" si esa era aun mejor.-_ abrí la boca dé la impresión.

- así que Alice,… no sabia que tu ropa interior era rosa ni tu fobia por barney, que mas me cuentas, la verdad yo no me fije en el color de mi ropa interior pero creo que era de Bob esponja, y .. Bueno yo no moje la cama por ver barnye sino por ver topo gigio.- dije intentando de que no se sintiera mal ni avergonzaba (era un total caballero). _Que lindo, _escuche que decía en voz baja mientras me dedicaba una angelical sonrisa nerviosa y agradecida y se daba la vuelta hacia la pizarra ocultando su mirada, seguramente quería evitar decir algo _más _a vergonzante, pero la verdad yo lo encontraba absolutamente adorable.

Me dedique a mirarla el resto de la hora, y cuando salió lo mas rápido que pudo huyendo de mi, mientras en mi rostro aparecía una sonrisa divertida y la seguía, se preguntaran _por que la sigues eres un acosador?: _pues la respuesta era simple_: ella caminaba hacia la dirección (que mi mapa me indicaba ) era la clase de historia._ Y no me sorprendí al verla sentada en el único asiento que tenia un lugar vacío a su lado y me dedicaba una mirada para nada sorprendida, _(porque será_) me pregunte mientras le entregaba _otra ves_ el comprobante a el profesor que sabia que seria mi maestro favorito. Y me dirigía al único asiento disponible.

Cuando me senté le dedique mi sonrisa mas sincera.

-hola mi querida Alice- le dije mientras accidentalmente chocaba mi hombro con la de ella.- quieres contarme algo mas.

- no- dijo en voz no tan segura mientras en un susurro añadía- _además que te encuentro extremadamente sexy-_ dijo con la mirada perdida.

- bueno la verdad yo también te encuentro _extremadamente sexy _además de adorable y hermosa- le dije siendo lo mas sincero que pude para que no pensara que me burlaba de ella.

Mientras tanto vi que se sonrojaba, al parecer mientras estaba conmigo no tenia _el control de su cuerpo_, (porque _inconscientemente_ lo tenia inclinado hacia el mio además de _la obvia perdida de control de su boca_) así que coloque mi mano sobre la suya que se removía nerviosamente, y me acerque a su oído.

- yo también, tengo nervios al estar frente a alguien _como tu mi querida muñequita_, pero deberías tratar de controlarte sino creo que te dará un ataque al corazón, linda, y no queremos que el mio sufra por su perdida asique tranquilízate.- dije mostrando mi nerviosismo interno he intentando controlarlo para que ella también se controlara (_quien no se pondría nervioso al estar con semejante chica a su lado)._

Ella me miro sorprendida además de agradecida, suspiraba y se relajaba.

Oh si este día seria muy interesante.

POV Emmett

Mientras aparcaba en mi nuevo instituto, ah me encantaba mi vida además de que tenia unos hermanos geniales (claro no eran mis hermanos, al menos no genéticamente pero yo los quería como tal) tenia mi hermoso jeep, si amaba mi jeep era _mi bebe_.

Como decía mientras aparcaba y bajaba de mi auto me fije que aun tenia mi bigote al estilo pizzero italiano, sonreí: me sentía tranquilo y feliz, si se preguntaran por que la verdad es que estuve tanto tiempo solo gracias a que mis padres tenían mucho trabajo que claramente cada día me sentía mas solo así que cuando mis padres al ver mi tristeza hablaron con mis tíos y ellos aceptaron que ,me baya a vivir con ellos, _ellos eran como unos segundos padres para mi además que a pesar de sus trabajos ellos hacían todo lo posible para estar con sus hijos, mis queridos primos Jasper y Edward,_ sentí tanta felicidad al ver que todos me trataban con tanta amabilidad y cariño y mis primos me aceptaron con tanta naturalidad y cariño, (_sipi muy gay),_ ninguna broma que me hicieran podría sacar mi sonrisa.

Así que mientras cavilaba en mi magnifica vida. Escuche un sonido como de un cuerpo cayendo al piso me fije como una rubia se arrastraba en el piso al estilo militar como si su vida dependiera de ello, sonreí al ver esa escena pero me congele en mi lugar al ver que ella daba una mirada hacia atrás mientras se levantaba lista para correr dirigía su mirada a mi rostro, y ella también se quedaba como piedra, haciéndome pensar que en realidad era la estatua de una_ diosa_: tenia un cuerpo de infarto además del cabello dorado largo que caía en cascada por su espalda tenia la cara mas hermosa que había tenido el placer de ver, tenia la piel marfileña unos labios, _oh dios! _Eran rosados y gruesos con doble curvatura una nariz respingada llena de pequeñísimas pequitas y unos ojos tan azules como el mar caribe, me quede unos segundos viéndolos mientras vi como bajaban para centrarse en mis labios y subir un poco (_que estará viendo_) me pregunte mientras sus comisuras subían dándome la sonrisa mas perfecta que haya visto además de hacerme recordar que tenia el _estúpido bigote_ que Jasper había dibujado, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y vi como las de ella también lo hacían, mientras una castaña junto con una pelinegra se acercaban a ella y le susurraba algo que hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono mas rosado (_y mas adorable),_ mientras se la llevaban.

Sentí como mis hermanos llegaban hasta mi y Edward , no decía BABOSOS, vi de perfil como Jasper se llevaba una mano hacia su boca y como acto reflejo hice lo mismo y me daba cuenta que tenia una pequeña línea de saliva en la comisura de mi boca, _que VERGÜENZA!,_ pero como no con semejante _diosa _frente a mi.

Camine con mis hermanos hasta conseguir un mapa de la escuela y mi horario, me fije en el mientras mil emociones surcaban mi cara tenia biología trigonometría ciencias domesticas_ (como era posible que un chico tan sexy como yo tenia que estar en semejante clase marica_?) luego del almuerzo tenia gimnasia historia y literatura. Ah todo era aburrido.

Mientras maldecía por lo bajo por esas materias que seguramente lograrían que me durmiera al menos en la mitad de ellas, me dirigí a biología; pero agradecí a dios cuando me fije que _mi diosa_ estaba sentada en el único lugar libre, _si gracias dios!,_ dije mientras hacia _mi baile de la victoria _en mi mente.

Le di el comprobante al profesor, y me senté en mi lugar mientras veía como las miradas femeninas me seguían todos mis movimientos, y….. Las miradas masculinas seguían a mi diosa, bueno… yo soy mucho mas sexy que ellos, me recordé mentalmente. Cuando estuve a punto de hablarle, el profesor me interrumpió.

-buenos días clase como mi clase ya esta llena les tengo que recordar que ya no habrá mas cambios además de que esos serán sus asientos definitivos hasta que acabe el años-_ (si en sus caras tontos de pacotillas!_) Celebre mentalmente mientras miraba a los chicos que me miraban con odio.- asique empezaremos con una simple película sobre la anatomía humana, -_oh yo quería ver la anatomía de la diosa a mi lado_. El profesor salió seguramente a traer el video y el proyector. Aproveche el tiempo por que sabia que después no tendría oportunidad-

-hola, soy Emmett Cullen- le salude con mi mirada mas sexy que tenia, y vi como ella se sonrojaba pero me dedicaba su mirada mas fiera y sexy.

- hola Emmett yo soy Rosalie Swan, un gusto conocerte- me dijo de forma provocativa, oh si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

- si realmente_ un gusto._ – añadí mientras me acercaba a ella y flexionaba un poco mis músculos para hacerlos _mas_ notarios, me fije que había ganado cuando ella se alejó hacia atrás sacudiendo la cabeza levemente para despejar sus ideas, pero de repente se quedo quieta y por alguna razón se acercaba a mi espalda. Por alguna razón me sentí nervioso, que estaba viendo en mi espalda con tanta curiosidad? de repente escuche una melodiosa risa detrás de mi mientras Rosalie se giraba hacia mi con esa sonrisa hermosa en su cara.

- que pasa de que te ríes?- le pregunte confundido

- no te diste cuenta?- dijo ella soltando una carcajada mas fuerte gracias a mi cara de confusión.

-no, que es tan gracioso?- pregunte un poco enfadado. No me gustaba que la gente se riera a mis espaldas (_aun más cuando era literalmente)._

-tienes un osito dibujado en la espalda!- dijo riendo mas fuerte si fuera posible.

- que? ¡No!, NO es posible!- dije mas que cabreado oh no _JASPER NO PUDO HACERME ESTO!_

- si quieres te saco una foto- dijo un poco mas calmada, asentí y saco su celular y luego me lo entrego- aquí esta- me dijo y la foto mostraba mi musculosa y fornida espalda, sonreí ante eso, mostraba mi camiseta marron que tenia el dibujo de un osito, maldito artista gay!, Jasper me las iba a pagar, y cuando vi que abajo decía _**OSITO EMMY,**_ juro que vi todo rojo, oh si la venganza de la venganza seria muy dulce, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa abarcaba mi cara sentí una mano en mi hombro, por alguna extraña razón me calme, me fije que esa mano le pertenecía a mi diosa, Rosalie.

- sabes la verdad lo considero muy adorable _mi osito_.- dijo con una sonrisa adorable y al mismo tiempo sensual-

- muchas gracias por el alago _mi diosa_- dije sonriendo de manera sensual. Y en ese momento entro el profesor, haciendo que todos nos callemos. Oh rayos esta mujer me tenía en sus manos, la verdad no me importaba haría lo que fuera _**por mi diosa, por mí rose**_. _Oh que bien se escuchaba eso. _

POV Rosalie

Cuando llegamos al instituto, me fije como unos autos se aparcaban en los únicos sitios disponibles, ósea en los _espacios de peligro _que mi hermana Alice había marcado el anterior martes, cuando dio una de las rabietas mas escalofriantes y graciosas que haya visto.

Vi como le empezaba a dar su tick_, OH NO SU TICK_, el tick significaba que estaba a punto de perder el control y empezaría a hacer su rabieta y esta vez seria peor, como yo estaba prácticamente a unos centímetros de ella, me arroje al suelo y empecé a arrástrame en el suelo huyendo de la próxima escena del crimen, si sé que parezco muy teatrera pero_** ustedes NUNCA han visto una de las rabietas de Alice Swan**_, así que cuando decidí que había hecho suficiente de mi numero de aléjense de Alice!, me empecé a parar para ver que pasaba para que Alice no hubiera explotado ya, vi unos ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente y me dedique a estudiar a la persona que me dedicaba una sonrisa sensual.

Era un chico _(por no decir hombre), _musculoso _**muy sexy**_ con la piel un poco pálida el cabello rizado negro con esos malditos labios que te atraían como moscas a la miel, me fije un poco mas arriba entre su nariz y su boca había un _dibujo? De bigote italiano_, _ósea rizado en las puntas,_ salió de mi labio una sonrisa involuntaria, aunque tuviera ese gracioso dibujo no pude evitar mis pensamientos: _que hombre!. _Dijo una vos en mi mente y la verdad no me reprendí la verdad que era un hombre digno de ser admirado.

Cuando sentí una mano jalarme me di cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba por que cuando Bella dijo algo que la verdad no oí, por que en mi mente solo figuraba ese chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, sentí que ya no _podía (supe que debía sonrojarme por que Alice lo hacia y ella nunca se sonrojaba)._

Me despedí de mis hermanas, y me dirigí a biología, era _una de mis materia favoritas_ y ahora _aun mas _cuando vi al chico musculoso, sentarse a mi lado y regalarme una sonrisita arrebatadoramente, sensual.

Cuando abrió su sensual boca para decirme algo, el profesor se paro y hablo.

-buenos días clase como mi clase ya esta llena les tengo que recordar que ya no habrá mas cambios además de que esos serán sus asientos definitivos hasta que acabe el años (me fije en las cara a mi alrededor especialmente de las chicas, que me miraban con odio_, OH SI EL ESTA RESERVADO__**, EN SU CARA PERRAS!**_– pensé con una sonrisita). Celebre mentalmente -asique empezaremos con una simple película sobre la anatomía humana- _oh claro que estudiaría la anatomía de el chico de al lado , _pensé con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

. El profesor salió seguramente a traer el video y el proyector

-hola, soy Emmett Cullen- me saludo con una mirada sexy y sentí como me sonrojaba pero me concentre en mandarle mi mirada mas fiera y sexy.

- hola Emmett yo soy Rosalie Swan, un gusto conocerte- le dije de forma provocativa.

- si realmente un gusto. – añadió mientras se acercaba mas a mi y flexionaba sus músculos haciéndolos mas notarios, me aleje hacia atrás sacudiendo la cabeza intentando despejar mi cabeza, _OH ESTE CHICO SI QUE ME CALENTABA,_ lleve la cabeza atrás tratando de mantener a cabeza _fría_ pero de repente vi en osito en la espalda de Emmett, me acerque a su espalda. Vi que el osito además de estar perfectamente dibujado señalaba un poco mas abajo _**OSITO EMMY**_ sin poderlo evitar solté una sonora risa,

- que pasa de que te ríes?- me pregunto Emmett con la cara confundida mostrándolo muy adorable.

- no te diste cuenta?- dije soltando una carcajada mas fuerte.

-no, que es tan gracioso?- pregunto un poco enfadado. Obviamente no le gustaba que la gente se riera de él.

-tienes un osito dibujado en la espalda!- dije riendo mas fuerte.

- que? ¡No!, NO es posible!- dijo muy enojado, pero su carita como de niño enfurruñado me hizo sacar una sonrisa mas grande

- si quieres te saco una foto- le sugerí un poco mas calmada, asintió y saque mi celular y luego le entregue mi celular con su foto de su espalda- aquí esta- le dije miro la foto y por alguna razón sonrió ante la inspección a su espalda, sonreí ante eso, luego pude percibir como la furia abarcaba su mirada y luego casi de manera bipolar una sonrisa maliciosa abarcaba su rostro, coloque una mano en su hombro, y se calmo, se fijo en mi mano sonriendo tiernamente.

- sabes la verdad lo considero muy adorable _mi osito_.- dije con una sonrisa adorable y al mismo tiempo sensual o al menos eso intentaba ya que ese chico descolocaba totalmente mis hormonas.

- muchas gracias por el alago mi _diosa_- dijo sonriendo de manera sensual. Y en ese momento me di cuenta que _Emmett Cullen era mi perdición._

Mientras veíamos la película me puse a divagar.

Sabía que Emmett _obviamente_ por su cuerpo era un _**poco**__ mujeriego, _y decidí que no se lo pondría tan fácil, que debería_ pelear por mi corazón_, aunque claro que _ya lo tenía en la palma de su mano_.

_**Este día era uno de los mejores que había tenido,**_ y sonreí al darme cuenta _quien_ era el causante de mis apresurados pensamientos.

Sonreí aun mas cuando por alguna razón me acompañaba al resto de mis clases, tomando el asiento de mi acompañante, y me sonreía arrebatadoramente mientras las chicas me daban miradas asesinas, _**OH SI PERRAS MUERANCE DE ENVIDIA POR QUE EMMETT CULLEN ERA MIO**_, a pesar de que se lo pondría difícil _él era mio._

Sonreí mientras me daba cuenta de _mi conducta posesiva, normalmente no era_ _así_ pero cuando se trataba de algo que yo quería no había quien me parara, y _**YO QUERÍA A EMMETT CULLEN.**_

_**BUENO CREO QUE DEBO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR RETRASARME TANTO EN ESTE CAPITULO, ADEMAS DE QUE ME PROMETI A MI MISMA QUE TERMINARIA 2 CAPS, PERO COMO VEN SOLO TERMINE TOTALMENTE 1 ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN, ES QUE TUBE QUE SALIR CON MI PA TODO EL DIA, PERO LO AGRADESCO GRACIAS A QUE A ELLO ME COMPRO EL CD CON EL SOUNDTRACK DE AMANECER PARTE 2 , JEJE ADEMAS DE QUE VI UNA PELI QUE HASTA A MI PADRE LE HIZO LLORAR, **_

_**Y CON ESO MIS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR REAPARECIERON Y COMO VEN 1: 25 DE LA MAÑANA DEL ENSI 2 DE DICIEMBRE ESTOY TERMINANDO, EL CAP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI ES ASI SI PUEDEN DEJENME UNREVIEW PORFA, ESO ME MOTIVA AUN MAS, SI SE PUEDE MAÑANA (AUNQUE DEBERIA DECIR HOY) ACTUALIZARE, COMO VEN LA HISTORIA ALFIN ESTA TOMANDO EL TEMA PRINCIPA, ESTOS PRIMERO CAPITULOS ERAN EN SI COMO LA INTRODUCCION QUE MOSTRABA LA PERSONALIDAD DE LOS PERSONAJE Y SU RELACION CON EL SU PAREJA CORRESPONDIENTE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA VERSION DE CADA UNO ESPECIALMENTE EL DE Alice Y JASPER.**_

_**SON ESO ME DESPIDO, SIENTO SI MI COMENTARIO ES TAN LARGO EPRO DESEABA EXPRESALE TODO LO QUE MI LOCA MENTE PIENSA.**_

_**ELLA.**_

_**PSD: GRACIAS MI QUERIDA CAMI O DEBERIA DECIR AHORA ROSE? BUENO GRACIAS POR MANDARME MONTON DE MENSAJES PARA QUE ACTUALICE.**_


	5. CAP 5 PROYECTO DE CIENCIAS DOMESTICAS

CAP. 5 PROYECTO DE CIENCIAS DOMESTICAS

_Alguna vez han visto un tomate reventar?_

Pues sentía que mi cabeza lo haría (lo de tomate por que estaba roja de furia.)

Después de mi estúpida promesa, me di cuenta de que _Cullen no_ me pondría fácil.

Después de física, Edward me siguió a biología, y no solo le entrego el comprobante al profesor, sino que se sentó a mi lado (_ahora me arrepiento de dejar libre el puesto de mi lado en todas mis materias, ya no seria sorpresa de que estuviera en todas mis clases y a mi lado)_ mientras me mandaba miradas picaras y sentía que mi cara aumentaba aleatoriamente (entre furia y vergüenza), mi sonrojo.

Decidí ignorarlo, _pronto se daría cuanta de que no pensaba tener algo con el, no era para mi no estaba escrito,_ o eso pensaba yo hasta que mientras salía de física y me encontraba con mis hermanas me pude fijar como él se encontraba con los chicos con los que estaba esta mañana, y mientras le daba una de mis miradas asesinas escuche como mis hermanas suspiraban con cansancio.

-Que pasa?- pregunte.

-Es que…, te recuerdas de que te dije de mi visión… sobre que encontraría mi verdadero amor…- pregunto Alice con la mirada soñadora.

-Si…-le inste a continuar

-Bueno ahí esta el- apunto donde estaba Edward. Con los otros 2 chicos.

-Alice claro que no, ahí esta el mio. – señalo Rosalie al mismo lugar.

-Que? Bueno era de esperarse todas están enamoradas de Edward Cullen- por alguna razón mi enojo aumento.

-¿Quien?- dijeron las 2 al unísono.

-Ah... nadie, vayamos a nuestra clase chicas- dije confusa mientras veía como Edward venia hacia nosotras, agarre a mis hermanas y las arrastre hasta nuestra siguiente clase. _Ciencias domesticas._

Esta era la única clase que compartíamos las 3 y era por el hecho que ninguna se pudo poner de acuerdo, yo me quise inscribir en clase de pintura, Alice teatro, y Rosalie al de mecánica. Como verán nunca coincidiríamos, asique elegimos un punto intermedio_, ciencias domesticas_, por que la verdad a las 3 nos interesaba aprender mas sobre el hogar, porque después de todo un día tendríamos que ser madres, y esposas, así que como ni Alice ni rose sabían nada sobre ser un ama de casa (ni cocinar ni nada) les propuse la clase y aceptaron.

Mientras Alice y Rosalie se sentaban juntas y a mi me dejaban sola (gracias a que las mesas eran para 2) me senté desechando a cualquier chico (si yo también me sorprendí _chicos en esta clase)_ que se dignara a decir _¿podríamos ser pareja?,_ y yo les daba un_ no_ por respuesta, aun así sobraba una mesa vacía además del lugar vacío a mi lado.

Mientras el profesor ingresaba y daba unas miradas suspicaces hacia las mesas, entro quien menos quería ni creía que entrara.

Con una sonrisa tímida, entraba Edward seguido de los dos chicos mencionados anteriormente, uno tenia la mirada divertida, era alto musculoso de ojos verdes, casi como el de Edward, tenia el cabello negro rizado; el otro era su opuesto, era alto musculoso pero no tanto, tenía el cabello rubio, y los ojos azules, y los tres dieron una mirada sorprendida a cada una, el musculoso a Rosalie, el rubio a Alice, y Edward me la dio a mi, luego dirigió una mirada a los otros dos y camino lentamente hacia el puesto a mi lado para sentarse en el lugar vacío.

-Excelente!- dijo con una sonrisa el profesor ( si era profesor)- viendo el ejemplo de sus compañeros, tendrán que formar parejas de ambos sexos, mujer y varón, rápido- se oyó el obvio quejido de nuestro compañeros y una cuantas sillas moviéndose.- excelente, excelente… señorita, Swan…. Rosalie- dijo mirando la lista de los alumnos.- veo que no se ha cambiado de lugar. Bueno váyase a esa mesa, de inmediato le asignare su compañero.- se dio la vuelta para mirar el musculoso y al rubio.- mmm. Cullen… Emmett, diríjase con Rosalie, y usted. Jasper Cullen con la señorita Alice Swan.- el musculoso (Emmett) se fue donde Rosalie, y el rubio (Jasper) se sentó al lado de Alice quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-Se preguntaran el cambio de asientos, bueno gracias a la junta de padres, se decidió que este año cambiaríamos la técnica de aprendizaje del año anterior ósea cocina, costura, etc. Este año con una decisión unánime damos por comenzado el_ PROYECTO DE CIENCIAS DOMESTICAS_- al ver que todos seguíamos en estado de shock continuo.

-Se preguntaran de que se trata, bueno el hecho que haya un chico y una chica en cada mesa no es coincidencia, la verdad es que ahora los que están a su lado será su compañero por lo que reste del año, el año en el que se les enseñara a ser, novios, esposos, y padres.- mire a Alice que mantenía una sonrisa emocionada.

-Se les enseñara paso por paso como debería ser el camino para formar una familia, en etapas,- paro unos minutos buscando unos papeles cuando los encontró leyó.

-PRIMERA ETAPA: CONOCIENDOSE. En esta etapa la pareja deberá conocerse como dice la palabra deberá hablar de sus gustos y etc. No es obligatorio pero es recomendable. Esta etapa solo durara lo que dure la clase.

-SEGUNDA ETAPA: CITA. Tendrán una cita que representara la relación de años que supuestamente como futuros esposos debería tener. Esta etapa será llevado al cabo hoy en la noche, es como una tarea. Así que deben efectuarla, y ser puntuales.

-TERCERA ETAPA: LOS PADRES. En esta etapa aunque muchos no quieran, cada uno deberá conocer a los padres de su pareja, los padres de cada uno ya esta informado de cada etapa: esta se llevara al cabo cualquier día de la semana.

-CUARTA ETAPA: COMPROMISO. En esta etapa los varones de cada pareja o si quieren chicas también deberán pedir matrimonio (será ficticio obviamente pero les dará una idea de lo que pasaran en la vida real, esta también deberá ser efectuada cualquier día de la semana. La tercera y cuarta etapa deberá estar realizada hasta el viernes como fecha limite.

-QUINTA ETAPA: BODA. En esta etapa como dice la etapa, se casaran, como la anterior etapa será ficticio por que yo los casare, esta etapa se realizara el sábado desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las 10 de la noche en el horario que ustedes elijan, y será llevada al cobo en el lugar que ustedes quieran, pero que sea en el pueblo- dijo esto dándole una mirada a Alice, que resoplo como una niña pequeña.

-SEXTA ETAPA: ANUNCIO DE EMBARAZO. Las chicas, deberán darle la noticia de que están embarazadas, a su pareja, pero debe ser real, no cualquier cosa entendido. Esta etapa deberá llevarse al cabo el día lunes, para que al finalizar las clases se les den sus barrigas de embarazo correspondiente a la etapa de embarazo.

-SEPTIMA ETAPA: 3 MESES, en esta etapa tendrán que llevar las panzas de embarazadas, que se les entregara desde el 3cer mes para adelante, estos tendrán unas pesas, de lo que debería pesar él bebe en esa etapa. Esta etapa se llevara desde el martes en la mañana hasta el martes en la noche. Pasados las 10 de la noche deberán cambiarse, a la barriga del siguiente mes. Para que sepan, estas etapas están diseñadas para que la pareja aprenda lo que es estar embaraza. Si se preguntan por qué digo pareja... bueno la junta de padres, aprobó que el chico o la chica se quedara en la casa de su pareja mientras no estén en la misma habitación, ahí es cuando la chica deberá dar los síntomas de embarazo, con la guía que se les dará junto con las barrigas. Deberán usar las pansas en la escuela sin ninguna excepción.

-OCTAVO MES: 4 MESES. Deberán ponerse la panza correspondiente, y por consiguiente las chicas deberán actuar, como dice el manual, en la sección. 4to mes. Será llevada el miércoles.

-NOVENA ETAPA: 5 meses, se hará como los anteriores, pero con las instrucciones de la sección 5to mes. Llevada a cabo el jueves

-DECIMA ETAPA: 6 meses. SE HARA CONSECUTIVAMENTE COMO LAS ANTERIORES, llevada al cabo el viernes.

-DECIMO PRIMERA ETAPA: 7 meses. SE HARA COMO LAS ANTERIORES. Llevada al cabo el sábado. En esta como en la siguiente será observada y controlada por los padres.

-DECIMO SEGUNDA ETAPA: 8 meses. AL IGUAL QUE LAS ANTERIORES. Llevada al cabo el domingo, controlada por los padres

-DECIMA TERCERA etapa.:9 MESES. Se hará como las llevara al cabo el lunes.

-DECIMA CUARTA ETAPA: NACIMIENTO. En esta etapa, seguirán usando las panzas del 9no mes pero al finalizar el horario educativo, ósea el la salida deberán ir al gimnasio donde se les entregara su bebe o bebes, niño o niña según lo que dicte el examen que se les dará durante la semana, en su caso el mismo lunes, tiempo suficiente para que cada pareja prepare el lugar en el que él bebe deberá dormir, comer, y cambiarse.

-Por si no lo sabia, estos bebes, o robots mejor dicho, están dotados de un chip que lo filmara todo, además, de un sensor, en el que él bebe actuara con los estímulos externos, ósea si hay un ruido fuerte se despertara, y comenzara a llorar, como un niño de verdad. Si se puede decir así. También tendrá las necesidades básicas de comer, e ir al baño, o en su caso para ustedes la hora en la que tendrán que cambiar pañales. Él bebe reaccionara a los estímulos externos, sentimentales, ósea que si lo tratan bien, él bebe se sentirá feliz por lo que tendrán un buena calificación, pero si no es así, bueno, se podría decir que, reprobaran. Se tendrá una junta de padres, en la que se decidirá cuanto tiempo tendrán a los bebes.

-De este trabajo dependerán la nota de esta materia y la mitad de biología por lo que les sugiero que lo hagan bien. Bueno les deseo suerte, y que empiece la primera etapa.- dijo para después salirse dejándonos con la boca abierta_. ¿en que rayos me había metido?_

_**Muy bien antes que nada quisiera disculparme por no subirlo rápido (para mi por que otros suben después de un mes) pero tuve que Sali con mi padre, luego no tenia internet, y bla bla bla. Así que aquí les traigo el cap. Espero que no les decepcione, ni que será demasiado soñador pero bueno, asi lo imagine, trate de darle la realidad suficiente, para ser mínimamente creíble, como dije espero que les guste.**_

_**Bueno espero que a alguien le guste y me deje review. Please.**_

_**Ella.**_


	6. CAP 6 ETAPA UNO CONOCIENDOSE

CAP 6 ETAPA UNO

Todos nos quedamos petrificados… que rayos iba a hacer ahora. Digo, me había prometido no caer en las trampas de Edward aun cuando _presentía_ que tendría _todas_ mis clases con el... _¿Pero esto?_ _Dios me odiaba... ¿porque Quería atentar contra mi virtud?_ (_si ríanse sigo siendo virgen_) no era posible estar con Edward Cullen sin tirarse encima de el para luego arrástralo a un lugar mas privado, por suerte algo me detenía o tal vez me incitaba a hacerlo.

El hecho de que la mayoría de las chicas (excepto por mis hermanas) vieran a Edward como algo para comer mientras me daban miradas asesinas no ayudaba a mi auto control de tirarme sobre el y arrástralo como un cavernícola…. _Malditas hormonas._

Suspire y me di la vuelta a su hermoso rostro.

-Muy bien, cual es tu color favorito?- dije con indiferencia. Después de todo esta era un etapa del proyecto e iba hacerlo bien.

-Mmm el azul, y el tuyo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba mi blusa maldita _Alice!_

-El mismo, como sea, ¿música favorita?-

-Mmm bueno la música clásica por supuesto.- dijo con la misma estúpida sonrisa que me alteraba.

-Lo mismo digo... y…-

-¿Te estas copiando mis respuestas?- dijo un poco sorprendido y burlón.

-No, claro que no, soy lo suficientemente independiente para tener mis propios gustos, además a muchas personas les gusta el azul y la música clásica... no te emociones.- dije fulminándolo _¿que creía? ¿que cambiaria mis opiniones para que le gustara mas?_

-Si lo que tu digas- dijo sarcástico, o no, _no dijo eso lo iba a…_

-Bella!- grito Alice

-Que?- Tenia el rostro rojo de furia.

-Créeme no querrás hacer eso… solo harías lo que quiere- dijo un poco nerviosa sabia que mentía pero le haría caso no caería en sus trampas de un modo u otro.

-Bien para mi fue suficiente.- le dije dándome la vuelta. Pero un brazo me detuvo, maldición su rose quemaba peor que el fuego.

-Para mi _no fue suficiente_.- dijo en un tono que no supe descifrar parecía desesperación al mismo tiempo que enojo e irritación.

-Lo siento pero en este caso _nose cumplirán tus deseos_.- le dije cortante era obvio que todas las chicas quería cumplir _sus deseos._

-Oh claro que lo _harás_ Bella- dijo- _cumplirás todos mis deseos. _– dijo en tono sexy. Debería comprar más bragas si seria su compañera y hablaba constantemente con -ese tono.

-Ya quisieras… Cullen.- le dije burlona mientras entrecerraba los ojos al oír que no le dije por su nombre.

_-Si lo quiero..._ y después de todo _tendrás_ que hacerlo.

-A que te refieres?

-Bueno eres mi pareja del proyecto, pasaras mucho tiempo conmigo como para resistirte- se acercó a mi oído y susurro- no te lo pondré fácil.

-A si? Porque yo no caeré tan fácil, tendrás dar una buena pelea si piensas que me rendiré.

-Bueno... yo no pensaba en una pelea pensaba en hacer _otras cosas_ contigo- dijo sensualmente… maldito! Quería que me de un ataque?

-Pues yo no pienso hacer esas _cosas_ contigo Cullen.

-Tendrás que hacerlo eres mi compañera.

-Eso no significa nada- dije enojada a donde quería llegar.

-Si significa, y significa mucho…..- en ese momento sonó el timbre que daba inicio al almuerzo- señora Cullen- dijo burlonamente. Me pare del asiento huyendo de él...

- CALLATE CULLEN desaparece de mi vista!- dije apunto de gritar aun mas fuerte, mientras salía del curso entrando a los pasillos.

- no lo hare Swan y no me iré porque aunque no lo quieras serás mi novia, mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos- dijo Edward con un doble sentido de sus palabras, -gritando por todo el pasillo mientras todas la miradas iban de mi hacia él. Me dirigí pitando hacia la cafetería. Me senté y me puse mis audífonos.. era lo único que me calmaría. O al menos eso esperaba hasta que….

-Oye linda puedo comer contigo?- pregunto Edward sentándose en la silla de mi lado.

-No.- _es que este chico no entendía un no?_

-Oh ya pues te prometo que no molestare… mucho.- dijo sonriendo.

-Ahg que quieres?- me estaba cansándome su actuación de estúpido.

-Que _quiero_…..mmm _ya se lo que_ _quiero_ pero antes debemos hablar.- dijo con su voz sexy… odiaba y amaba eso.

-De que quieres que hablemos?.

-Bueno de nuestra cita.

-Que cita- pregunté aun aturdida por sus sonrisas.

-Ya sabes a la cita que tu y yo debemos ir….- _debemos?_

-No pediste ninguna cita.- dije ignorándolo.

-Oh yo… lo siento.- dijo avergonzado, era tan buen actor o de verdad sentía su falta de educación?

-Bueno si no tienes que decir nada más…- esperaba que se fuera pero un chico enorme se paro frente a mí. _Emmett? _

-Hola cuñadita!- dijo alzándome y abrazándome _¿Qué rayos le pasaba?_

-Emmett bájala.- dijo Edward muy enojado.

-Oh aguafiestas.- dijo bajándome permitiéndome respirar-

-A que te referías con lo de cuñada?- le pregunte suspicaz.

-Yo… este…- le daba miradas nerviosas a Edward que le miraba nervioso y enojado.- bueno ya sabes Rosalie es... es mi compañera, y bueno _lo serás_… digo lo eres, ya sabes Rosalie me dijo que eras su hermana.- estaba aun mas nerviosos que solté un risita.

-Cálmate antes de que te de un paro cardiaco.- le dije tranquila y con una sonrisa.

-Bella por favor _necesito_ hablar contigo- dijo Edward haciendo un puchero. Haciendo énfasis en necesito.

-Lo siento pero yo _necesito_ comer.- dije, copiando su tono en _necesito, y_ sentándome pero su mano me detuvo

-Es enserio después si quieres de compro una pizza completa.- dijo sonriendo.

-Mmm esta bien pero que sea una tamaño familiar.- le dije levantando la mano para que la estrechara.

-Trato.- dijo e inmediatamente me jalo hacia el patio.

-Bien, que quieres?- le pregunte mientras parábamos cerca de un árbol.

-Bueno no quería que los demás vieran esto…

-Tienes vergüenza de mi Cullen?- dije frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo… no claro que no pero pensé que debía de ser mas privado- se veía nervioso.

-Que debería ser mas privado Cullen?- le dije _que me bese que me bese…_ **malditas hormonas.**

-Bueno quieres tener una cita conmigo.- eso me dejo frita, una parte de mi cerebro decía que no me emocionara pero una parte de mi corazón se aflojo al escucharle decirme esas palabras.

-Yo… supongo que si- dije con mi mirada en el suelo.

-Bueno de igual manera no te hubiera dejado opción.-

-Porque?-

-Pronto te diré- dijo dándose la vuelta. Lo sabia era solo por el proyecto, suspire y le seguí mirando hasta que grito-

-Te recogeré a las 7.- dijo mientras el timbre que finalizaba el almuerzo sonaba. _Que pensaba? Seguramente nuestra clase era juntos… estúpido._

-Me debes una pizza Cullen!- grite lo mas fuerte que pude.

-Considéralo hecho.- grito de vuelta corriendo hacia nose donde.

_Parece que tendré una cita con Edward Cullen_, suspire y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, y gemí _gimnasia_.

_**primero que nada, deberia disculparme por el hecho de que no subi en mucho tiempo para mi, el hecho es que justo mi padre como son vacaciones me metio a clases de volei ball, ademas de que tendre un examen de piano, para lo cual estoy tomando clases todos los dias ademas de que comienza justo cuando termina volei... si estoy agotada. pero bueno con el poco tiempo presente le doy este cap espero que les guste y perdon por no hacerlo mas largo pero estoy molida, Ella fuera.**_


	7. CAP 7 ETAPA 2 LA CITA

ETAPA 2 CITA

Ya no sabia que era peor: si que el chico mas deseable pero intocable _(soy una estúpida por que no jure eso con Mike o yo que se y no con Cullen_) pero entiendan porque era intocable yo no quería ser un jueguito, que el olvide en solo unos momentos, no señores yo quería ser algo mas. Y como sabia (_pensaba_) que él no me haría caso para mas que unos momentos, _alguien me puede culpar? Era el chico más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida..._.. Como iba diciendo era muy malo que Edward debiera ser mi compañero en todas mis clases _( que clase de broma es esta?)_ sino que también era mi compañero para el proyecto en el que no solo pasaríamos mucho (MUCHO) tiempo en la escuela, sino que ahora también seria fuera de la escuela simulando que somos una pareja, feliz con planes de casarse y tener mucho bebes.

Asique aquí me encontraba yo manejando a mi casa tremendamente nerviosa por el hecho que en unas cuantas horas tendría, mi cita con Edward Cullen, díganme , _quien no se pondría nerviosa_ ante eso, pero como yo no era buena a la hora de ir en citas (si soy una nerd, nunca he tenido ninguna, no porque no me la hayan pedido sino por el hecho de que nadie me atraía), pedí ayuda a mis queridas hermanas, y ellas inmediatamente se emocionaron y gritaron de alegría alegando que su pequeña Bella había crecido muy rápido.

-Hay Rosalie, nuestra pequeña bella al fin creció- dijo Alice soltando un suspiro, y limpiándose una lagrimita falsa.

-Cierto, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que nuestra pequeña volaría del nido tras uno de los chicos mas sexy…. Del mundo- dijo suspirando y haciendo un ademan de un ave que vuela.

-Si como sea, mmm podemos empezar? Después de todo ustedes también tienen citas…- dije mientras ellas empalidecían. Y apresuraban sus movimientos, llevándome al baño, metiéndome a la ducha con todo y ropa, antes que se mojara totalmente saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi jean que dios santo estaba seco…. Y lo puse con mi ropa seca.

-Que pasa con ustedes, mi querido _iPhone_ de hubiera muerto – dije casi gritando, amaba a mi _iPhone_

-Lo sentimos es que ya sabes debemos bañarnos y debe ser rápido solo tenemos…- Alice vio su reloj y empalideció- 3 horas y media…- agarro a Rosalie.- nos iremos a bañar… ya sabes colócate las sales de baño….- dijo gritando porque estaba ya en mi cuarto

-Ok- le respondí mientras agarraba las sales de baño y elegía las de fresias, me bañe tranquilamente, hasta que unos gritos me sacaron de mi paz y tranquilidad.

-Vamos Bella debemos comenzar con la sesión de belleza!- grito Alice golpeando la puerta, suspire y Salí secándome el cuerpo, y envolviéndomelo con una toalla para salir, y en cuanto lo hice Alice me lo arranco del cuerpo y yo me lo tape con los ojos abiertos del miedo. _No!_

-Depilación! -Grito Alice

-No por favor, Alice todo menos depilación, que crees que aremos?, solo es una cita…

-Eso dices tu pero acaso quieres que Edward te viera con las piernas peludas?-

-No pero mis piernas no son peludas además a ti te encanta que sea todo el cuerpo y yo y mis ingles no lo quieren gracias pero nopo- dije colocándome la toalla de nuevo-

-Pero Bella vamos es una actividad de hermanas- dijo con una sonrisa inocente Rosalie.

- Ok pero solo porque son mis hermanas – _y porque me quiero ver bien para Edward_. me dije mentalmente.

-Vamos, la cera nos espera- dijo Alice con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro. Pasamos 1 hora y media haciéndonos la depilación, luego Alice que por supuesto nada le daba por sorpresa trajo los vestidos para las citas.

-Bien este es para ti y este para ti – dijo dándonos un vestido a cada una, a mi me dio un vestido azul con falda hasta cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla simple pero que si me movía o giraba se volvía como campana, era muy lindo, a rose le dio un vestido rojo entallado hasta medio muslo y Alice agarro un vestido lila oscuro cruzado muy lindo.

-Alice, si tu ya sabias todo esto… porque no me lo dijiste?- dije un poco irritada.

-Bueno por el hecho que no quería perderme sus reacciones.- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno hay que vestirnos- dijo Rosalie. Cuando me lo coloque me di cuenta que me quedaba muy bien además que demostraba como era yo, sencilla, sin llamar demasiado la atención. Me puse unos tacones azules mientras esperaba a que Alice gritara. _Tres… dos… uno._

-Hora del maquillaje y peinado- grito haciendo que me tapara los oídos por el ruido,

-Ok no grites- le dije caminando de mala gana hacia su cuarto en el que estaba Rosalie delineándose los ojos.

-Muy bien Bellita, ahora maquíllate.- dijo Alice impaciente. Mire las pinturas a mí alrededor y ninguna era de mi estilo.

-Alice que es esto, para que quiero que mis labios adquieran el color rojo cereza intenso pasión?- dije apuntando a un lápiz labial, que me dio miedo al ver que era el rojo mas deslumbrante que jamás haya visto.

-Pues para verte más linda- dijo Rosalie sacando el labial de mis manos y poniéndose un poco en sus labios. _Oh le quedaba genial_, una punzada de envidia me cruzaba el cuerpo porque a ella le quedaba también cuando sabia que yo me vería como payaso si lo usaba, suspire y encontré un brillo color rojo suave y transparente lo suficiente para que se vea natural,, me puse un poco de rubor y me delinee los ojos con un poco de azul cuando me di cuenta nuestras caras estaban listas. Mire la hora solo quedaba 30 minutos, eso era muy poco cuando 3 chicas deben hacerse el peinado mutuamente. Rosalie se lo aliso completamente, Alice… fue Alice con su tipio peinado alborotado y corto. Yo solo me lo deje caer en ondas, como dije sencillo, y terminamos justo a las 7:25.

-Muy bien ahora tendremos que esperar,- dije

-Yo no adiós- dijo Alice levantándose y dirigiéndose, a la puerta, cuando estuvo dos metros sonó el timbre… _traidora_, mire a Rosalie y entendió perfectamente. Agarro el bigote para citas…

_El bigote para citas es un bigote que las tres creamos una se lo ponía y actuaba como un padre mientras otra de nosotras fingía ser la madre… solo en casos de que no estén nuestros padres, como ocurría hoy._

Alice abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Jasper pude ver como se acercaban otros autos pero seguían estando lejos. Que inicie el teatro.

-Muy bien vamos?- dijo Jasper con un extraño brillo en los ojos, Alice como posesa se acercó a el pero una mano en su hombro no la dejo.

-Espera un momento señorita debo hablar con mi futuro nuero de hombre a hombre- dijo Rosalie acariciándose el bigote y la barba mientras hacia una voz grave. Alice entrecerró los ojos.

-Que?- solo dijo Jasper mirando a Rosalie.

-Si señorito crees que dejare salir a mi pequeña con un chico así como nada.-

-Mmm no?- dijo Jasper nervioso y confundido.

-Ósea mi pequeña sabe que no tiene que juntarse para hacer _cositas_ en el auto, verdad linda?- dije con mi voz chillona, recordando el día que encontramos a Alice besándose demasiado fogosa con un tal james…. Asco.

-Yo.. tu… Alice?- Jasper empezaba a tener una sonrisa.

-No me respondiste cuales son tus intenciones con mi hija, joven….- le miro Rosalie entrecerrando los ojos.

-Jasper Cullen…-así que era hermano de su hermano _(no me digas eres tan inteligente) _quiero decir era hermano de Edward…- bueno mis intenciones con su pequeña- dijo simulando una risita yo gruñí como una madre- es ya sabe lo típico tener una cita luego presentarla a mis padres casarme con ella el fin de semana, luego embarazarla el lunes y tener a mi hijo o hija para el,,….- miro su reloj teatralmente..- mm martes.. tal vez y ya sabe cuidarlo hasta que crezca y vuele fuera del nido. – dijo Jasper viendo a la nada como su un ave volara… para ese entonces… los demás chicos estaban tan cerca y se veía que no entendían nada mientras yo evitaba reírme y Rosalie tenia su perfecta cara amedrentadora… enfundada por una barba que la hacia ver muy chistoso… que dirían si ven a Rosalie con una varaba y bigote mirando con los ojos entrecerrados?

-Muy bien chico puedes ir..- dijo Rosalie , como si fuera nuestro padre agarro a Jasper.. le dio un abrazo de hombre esos de los que se dan palmadas en la espalada.

-Que esta ocurriendo aquí?- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa divertida y confundida.

-Nada- dijo Rosalie. Mientras empujaba a Alice y Jasper que se encaminaban hacia su auto y ella desaparecía por la puerta y volvía en un milisegundo.- vamos.- dijo ya sin la barba dejando a Emmett con la mirada perdida y lujuriosa. Se fueron caminando hasta un gran jeep.

-Enserio no explicaran eso?- dijo Edward conduciéndome al auto.

-Bueno la cosa es que la tradición que tenemos es de que cuando no están nuestros padres y una tiene una cita…. Actuamos, ya sabes como padres, una es la mama y otro el papa.. lo hacemos para amedrentar a las citas y saber como son…. Y esta vez es el turno de Alice..-

-Pero las tres tienen citas.-

-Si pero Alice es la que no tubo por mas tiempo ya sabes….- _aunque eso era entre Rosalie y Alice… yo nunca había tenido una…pero no quería contárselo aun_- Además.. era la venganza de Rosalie.

-Venganza? Que hizo Alice?- pregunto divertido mientras conducía.

-Bueno la última vez fue el turno de Rosalie, yo fui el papa y Alice la mama… yo fui de esos padres que son tranquilos pero dan una mirada severa pero Alice…. Fue de esas madres que dice que _porque robas a su hija_? Que cuales son tus planes y sean cual sean te mira como si le dijeras… _embarazare a tu hija_… o algo así cuestión que su cita se frustro y no llego a haber nada en la noche…-

-Nada?, que no llego a haber?- pregunto muy confundido y con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya sabes… se frustro…- humedecí-no llegaron a segunda base… y Rosalie casi mato a Alice por el hecho de que ese chico era el mas guapo de esa escuela… pero como vez Rosalie no es tan mala y su venganza fue divertida.

-Si la verdad Emmett y yo no entendíamos nada.- dijo sonriendo y en ese momento mi corazón dejo de latir,_ pinches hormonas._

-Ya llegamos.- dijo después de un rato mientras paraba el auto. Me dispuse a salir pero una mano la abrió mas rápido.. era Edward, cuando había salido del auto?-

-Como llegaste tan rápido.

-Ya sabes hay que hacerlo si no quieres que tu cita no aprecie los dotes de un caballero- _Edward debía ser perfecto en todo?_ porque la verdad hasta ahora no le había encontrado ningún defecto…. Además del hecho que las chicas se le tiraban encima y él les dejaba hacerlo libremente. Me condujo hacia un restaurante cual nombre era la _bella Italia_… muy lindo… y me encantaba la comida italiana.

-Porqué sonríes- pregunto cuando vio que mantenía una sonrisa.

-Porque me gusta la comida italiana.. es mi favorita- dije sonriendo un poco sonrojada.

-La mía también.-

-Eso es bueno después de todo vamos a casarnos y tener hijos es bueno que tengamos algo en común. Además de tener 2 hermanos cada uno.- le dije sonriendo tímida.

-Emmett no es mi hermano.- dijo mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa alejada.

-Oh es que parecían además creo que tiene el apellido Cullen.

-Si parecemos..- dijo sonriendo. El es nuestro primo, ya sabes de parte de nuestro padre pero nos tratamos como hermanos…. _Somos_ hermanos.

-Oh bueno es muy lindo y divertido..- dije mientras la mesera se nos acercaba y miraba con lujuria y deseo a Edward. _Perra_ pensé. Ella solo se dirigió hacia Edward al pedir nuestros platos y bebidas… _perra_ me repetí mentalmente, no me di cuenta que me había quedado callada hasta que Edward me toco la mano…. _Vuélvelo a hacer_ dijo mi parte mas maliciosa.. su toque era exquisito… seguro todas lo notarían.

-Bella… estas bien que estas pensando?-

-Mmm nada- dije mirando a otro lado no hace falta decir que soy pésima mintiendo.

-Bueno ese nada te esta dando una mirada sombría y furiosa… hice algo mal?- que hizo mal… sonreír de esa manera picara? Ser tan putamente hermoso? Así no sentiría celos al ver a otras chicas coqueteándole… esperen celos? Yo no lo quería o si?-

-No es nada.. acaso no notaste la mirada que te daba la mesera?- en su cara apareció confusión y … mas confusión, parecía que le hubiera hablado en chino oh es que no sabia el efecto que tenia en las chicas o es que mentía realmente muy bien.. ojala sea lo primero.-

-No… que clase de mirada me mandaba?- pregunto curioso-

-Ya sabes esa de _te comeré a besos_…- dije haciendo ademanes con mis manos.

-Enserio? No me había dado cuenta- dijo dándome una mira sincera.

-Oh bueno…- ya no sabía que decir… pero aun así nuestro silencio era cómodo.

-Te puedo preguntar cosas acerca de ti?- me pregunto un poco tímido-

-Claro- le respondí feliz de que se esfuerce en conocerme.

-Quien fue tu primer novio?- pregunto impaciente..-

POV Edward

Necesitaba saber quien había probado esos dulces labios…

Desde que nos pusieron como parejas, sentí una gran felicidad mi ángel (aunque era obligado) permanecería conmigo por mucho tiempo simulando ser mi novia esposa y madre de mis o mi _quien sabe_ hijos… y aunque me costaría mucho haría que el proyecto se volviera realidad…

Cuando la fuimos a recoger.. Vimos que tenían a Jasper arrinconado y Rosalie con un bigote y barba causando una impresión de lo más graciosa teniendo en cuenta que usaba un vestido rojo muy llamativo que traía a Emmett de las babas… si literalmente estaba babeando

Como decía, Bella me dijo peor que Emmett… tenia un vestido simple pero aun así muy hermoso azul Que marcaba su cintura. Se había maquillado tenuemente causando que sus ojos fueran el centro de atención, así mismo sus labios me llamaban a probarlos.. Cuando termino su interrogatorio y Bella me explico por qué hacían eso, me pregunte cuantas beses se lo habían hecho a ella y a su cita… seguramente había tenido miles, no era posible de que ningún otro chico no se haya fijado en su perfección.. Mientras pensaba en todo eso sentándonos en la mesa del restaurant charle con Bella… me di cuenta de que hablar con ella era fácil… _oh este ángel era perfecto… _después de mi pensamiento vi que bella dejo de hablar.. Habrá podido leer mis pensamientos y se asusto?-pensé yo aun mas asustado. Así que le pregunte temeroso.

-Bella… estas bien que estas pensando?-

- Mmm nada- dijo mirando a otro lado, supe que estaba mintiendo solamente por esa acción.

- Bueno ese nada te esta dando una mirada sombría y furiosa… hice algo mal- me preocupe de haber hecho algo que la hiciera tener esa mirada de querer matar a alguien.

- No es nada.. Acaso no notaste la mirada que te daba la mesera?- le mire con confusión… de verdad me habían mirado de una manera que hiciera enojar a Bella… por que estaría enojada… no era ignorante de que para algunas chicas era atrayente pero no creía como para que Bella mandase miradas asesinas a la mesera, casi sonreí, _ojala estuviera celosa, por que me quiere_.

- No… que clase de mirada me mandaba?- pregunte curioso quería saber la clase de miradas que me daba la mesera, como para hacer rabiar a bella.

- Ya sabes esa de te comeré a besos…- dijo haciendo ademanes con sus manos. _Ojala ella me mandara esas miradas_

- Enserio? No me había dado cuenta- dije dedicándole una mirada sincera.

- Oh bueno…- nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo.

- Te puedo preguntar cosas acerca de ti?- le pregunte.

- Claro- me dedico una sonrisa.

- Quien fue tu primer novio?- tenia esa pregunta en mi mente desde que me explico su actuación con las citas de sus hermanas, hubiera querido pregustarle quien fue tu primer beso, para romperle la cara , o también quien había sido su primero, sé que era masoquista pero desde que me dijo la venganza de Rosalie, me quede con es a pregunta en mi mente si alguien la habría hecho sentir así de frustrada…. Mmm muchas preguntas venían a mi mente… necesitaba saber, pero me sorprendió al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- nunca he tenido ninguno- dijo mirando a la mesa. Una voz en mi mente grito _si!_ Y me puse a bailar… mentalmente. Pero no entendía porque o era que me mentía

porque?- le pregunte

-bueno no es que no me lo hayan pedido sino que no me interesaba nadie- oh esta era su primera cita… de repente me sentí culpable por el hecho que su primera cita era.. conmigo… por obligación. Baje mi mirada, triste,

-Edward que pasa- pregunto subiéndome el mentón con su mano para que la viera a los ojos…

-Siento que tengas tu primera cita conmigo… ya sabes por el proyecto… por obligación- vi el entendimiento pasar por su cara he inmediatamente su cara adquirió un gran color rojo

-No es por obligación- dijo otra vez mirando hacia la mesa, sentí a mi corazón latir desbocadamente.

-Bueno entonces disfrutemos de nuestra primera cita- dije sonriendo feliz.

-Esta también es tu primera cita?- pregunto sorprendida, _que? un chico como yo no podía tener 17 años sin una sola cita?-_

-Si- dije orgulloso

-Pero… tu eres…. No creo que las chicas no hayan estado interesadas en ti- concluyo con mirada escéptica-

-Bueno yo pienso al igual tu eres increíblemente hermosa, y no creí que esta era tu primera cita, que pero como dijiste… no me interesaba- remarque el pasado- nadie. Y estoy feliz que mi primera cita haya sido contigo. – le dije sonriendo. Ella se sonrojo.

El resto de la cena paso entre risas y sonrojos. Cuando le deje en su casa le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, no quería darle nuestro primer beso _aun_ se asustaría, y me odiaría.. o algo. Suspire de camino a casa…. Cuanto desearía poder haber hecho mas sin que ella me diera una cachetada por el atrevimiento….. aun asi haría de todo por mi ángel.

POV Rosalie

Bueno se puede decir que cada vez que veo a Emmett quiero tirármele encima además de querer darle una cachetada cuando veía a otra chica aparte de mí…. _Si lo se, muy posesiva dirán; ni siquiera es tu novio dirán…_… aun yo responderé…. Jejeje estoy loca…..

Como sea … aunque Emmett seria el padre de mis hijos … en el proyecto eso no aseguraría que lo seria en la vida real … por eso confiaba en los poderes de Alice porque …. Hace como un mes habíamos ido a una boutique y vi un hermoso y provocativo vestido rojo… pero no lo compre después de todo en que lo iba usar si hace como 3 meses que no tenia cita… y como Alice es Alice no me sorprendí al ver que lo había comprado para la cita, ese vestido seria una mas de mis armas contra Emmett Cullen el chico mas hot que había vestido en toda mi vida…. Confiaba en el poder de Alice pero eso no quería decir de que Emmett estaría asegurado para mi, asique planeaba usar ese vestido pero no lo había comprado pero como siempre Alice se adelanto…. Hice el numero de las citas y era mi venganza contra Alice… no fue tan fuerte ni despiadado; por el hecho que sabia, dado a las visiones de Alice, que Jasper era el chico para ella, y la verdad es que no quería ahuyentarlo.

Mi cita con Emmett fue divertida y al mismo tiempo apasionante… por suerte se me insinuaba disimuladamente (_si oyeran lo que me han dicho_) era un chico verdaderamente lindo, bueno gracioso y honesto, lose porque cuando la mesera se le insinuó el le dijo tranquilamente y caballerosamente _'' lo siento pero como vez ya tengo una cita demás del hecho que ella es extremadamente hermosa…. Y no la dejaría por nada del mundo… ya encontraras el amor cariño pero yo no lo hare ni te lo daré''_ si sé que fue demasiado directo pero, no me importo por que la chica además de quedarse con la boca abierta asintió como dándole la razón.

Cuando me dejo en el umbral de la puerta me quiso besar… _seguro eso hacia con todas…_pensé asique gire mi cabeza y le di un beso en la comisura de la boca.

Cuando me fui a dormir, con una sonrisa debo añadir, solo pensé en Emmett, en mi cariñoso _osito Emmy_.

POV Alice

Bueno la verdad nadie ni nada me sorprendía… _excepto por Jasper_,… el nunca hacia lo que pensaba, era extremadamente cariñoso, sin ser empalagoso por supuesto, además del hecho que era muy tranquilo… se preguntaran como yo la tornado Alice puede estar enamorada de el tranquilo Jasper, fácil los opuestos se atraen… el me coloca los pies en la tierra y yo le doy ese ataque de adrenalina que hace que sea mas atrevido y alegre, como cuando esta con sus hermanos. Si se que hablo como si le conociera desde años pero, con mis preciadas visiones sabia lo que pasaría, sabia como era, y como fue, algunas dirán acaso no te aburres? Después de todo es como vivir todo de nuevo pero a mí me gustaba, era como cuando tienes un sueño y luego se vuelve realidad.

La cita paso maravillosa. Jasper era mi chico ideal, cuando me fue a dejar, le di un tímido beso en la mejilla, que? Porque ya sabía nuestro futuro no significaba que le daría todo de una, _todo debía ocurrir como debía_. Así mismo como sabia que mis hermanas estaban pasando una hermosa velada, me aliste para dormir mientras escuchaba como cada una de mis hermanas, llegaba y soltaba un suspiro inconsciente, esos que solo sueltan las enamoradas_, aunque una de ellas_ , tos, bella, tos _no quisiera aceptarlo, todas acabariamos con los increíbles hermanos Cullen, de una manera u otra._

_Bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme para tardar tanto en actualizar._

_No me quiero excusar pero quiero que sepan las razones porlas que no actualice rápido._

_Primero me incribieron a clases de vaoley ball y justo después a un curso ascelerado de piano que era todos los días, asique todos los días tenia correr de una clase a otra… mis institutos estaban separados por 5 calles, y terminaba justo cuando ya debía estar en la otra._

_Luego se me corto el inter justo cuando quería subir._

_Luego me puse a leer mas y mas historias, pero quien me puede culpar quien se contiene de un oneshot bien hecho}?._

_Luego mi queridicima amiga me mostro videos de un chico super gracioso,,… si quieren búsquenlo, a mi me parece gracioso no se a ustedes, holasoygerman…. Eso colocan en youtube.. tiene varios videos._

_Despues corregi el cap porque quería que tuviera los demás povs asique como ven es muy pequeño pero la verdad es lo único que me daba mi cabeza._

_Y por ultimo cada vez que escribia, me daba flojera y em pezaba a jugar wow. Por el hecho que sufria de 0 imaginacion Si eso fue la gota que derramo el baso, asique decidi terminar el capitulo… ayer pero ya saben hay que corregirlo y bla bla bla._

_Con todo eso me prometo que en el 2013 lo hare mejor, y tratare de dejar de distraerme._

_Ella._

_Psd: porfa déjenme sus review porque la verdad eso fue lo único que me apuro en escribir… díganme que les parecio… y pienso hacer el pov Edward de mi chico timido, espero que les guste._


	8. CAP 8 LOS PADRES

CAP 8

Al despertar me di cuenta de que tenia un sonrisa idiota en mi cara, maldición. Yo no podía enamorarme, me di una cachetada, con la que perdí mi transe, camine hacia el baño y me di una larga ducha, mientras me preparaba me recordé de una verdad inminente y de la que no escaparía.

TERCERA ETAPA: LOS PADRES.

_Rrrrrraaaaaaaaaayyyyoooooos._ Si, ese fue mi pensamiento.

Nunca había conocido a ningún padre de ningún chico amenos de que sean también mis tíos, ese hecho era consecuencia de que nunca había tenido ninguna cita, y por ende novio, y conocer a los padres de Edward me turbaba de una manera calamitosa y desesperante.

Sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de un rojo carmesí, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, que quería decir que me daría un ataque de pánico, y por segunda ves, en… 30minutos, me di una cachetada que me volvió a la realidad, solo conocería a sus padres por el proyecto, no porque fuera la verdadera novia (futura esposa y madre de los hijos) de Edward, y por tercera vez en ….31minutos me di una cachetada…. DEJA DE PENSAR ESO, me grite a mi misma, con un poco de tristeza.

Salí de mi cuarto hacia, la cocina donde encontré a una enérgica Alice haciendo panqueques y una Rosalie, poniendo cara de asco, **comiendo** los panqueques.

Había mas de una razón por la que la escena no tenia sentido para mi.

Yo no cocinaba solo por el hecho de que sea la única que se levanta, lo suficientemente temprano para hacerlo, sino que también, porque, era la única que SABIA cocinar, Rosalie se caracterizaba por la mecánica, Alice por las compras, y yo por las manualidades, y cocinar entraba en el rango, asique ver a Alice, la persona que no pisaba la cocina mas por el hecho de comer, y robarse galletas, estaba cocinando panqueques, por su cuenta, no obligada, cantando _domino de jesse j_ era algo digno de observar, asique como yo era yo, tome mi celular, Y fotografié la escena capturando la imagen ,teniendo una escena muy cómica donde Alice preparaba los panqueques con una sonrisa mientras que en el mesón, estaba Rosalie metiéndose unos a la boca mientras hacia una mueca de asco, mientras miraba su plato lleno… see muy cómico.

-Pregunta… porque esta Alice esta haciendo los panqueques?, segundo, porque Rosalie, los esta comiendo sabiendo que podría morir por eso, y mas importante, porque están las dos despiertas tan temprano, que yo sepa ustedes se despiertan, segundos antes de que sea la hora de irnos.- pregunte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Primero que nada…. Los estoy haciendo porque estoy de buen humor y me dio ganas de cocinar. – Rosalie y yo le miramos como si tuviera un tercer ojo- que? Uno no debe llamarse Bella para que este en la cocina….. cocinando.

-Como sea… segundo porque como me desperté también de buen humor,…- comenzó a decir Rosalie.

-Por tu cita con Emmett- le interrumpió Alice-

-No digas que tu no estas así por tu cita con tu vaquero sexy, chica.- Alice abrió su boca con asombro y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- si chica, pude escuchar desde mi cuarto como susurrabas su nombre mas QUIERO MONTAR MI VAQUERO SEXY JEHAAAAAAAAAA -(nose como se escribe espero que me entiendan)-…. Vas a interrumpirme de nuevo?

-No- dijo una continua sonrojada Alice.

-Bueno como decía, como estábamos, despierta, y al parecer los hermanos, Cullen alteran los horarios, de las Swan, supuse que despertarías después de nosotras… cosa que hiciste…. Asique como Alice tenia ganas de cocinar y debía vigilarla para que no explote la cocina… decidí comer ya que no sabia a que hora despertarías dormilona.

-Oye, yo no dormí hasta tarde… ustedes se despertaron antes que yo.

-Enserio? Dormimos hasta tan tarde?- pregunto Alice con los ojos sorprendidos.

-Si siempre.

-Lo sentimos… bueno mira lo bueno te hice un rico desayuno- dijo Alice muy cerca de mi cara acercando aun mas a mi cara un plato de waffles.. adornado con dulce de leche en forma de una carita era muy convincente.. como una trampa de ratón, atractivo pero letal. Aun así Rosalie detrás de Alice negando graciosamente con la cabeza simulando arcadas….

-Alice…. Cariño… te lo diré sin rodeos ok…. No quiero morir… asique no comeré tus panqueques…. No te ofendas….

-Esta bien… después de todo tu cocinaras para los mini Jasper- dijo con una sonrisa en voz baja.

-Que?- la verdad no le entendí casi nada-

-Nada…. En todo caso ten paciencia y ya lo averiguaras…- entrecerré los ojos-

-Bueno…mmm preparare unos cuantos panqueques comemos y nos vamos ok?-

-Ok- las dos dijeron al unísono.

Después de comer directamente nos fuimos a la escuela en nuestros hermosos autos….

Con una rápida carrera llegamos a nuestro destino…. Me preguntaba que era lo que estaba haciendo Edward…. Peligro. Como es posible que pensara en eso… es tannnn cursi, porque lo hice con un suspiro… me sonroje violentamente por ese pensamiento… y una mano me detuvo de mi inminente huida.

-Porque estas sonrojada de esa manera?- me pregunto Edward con una hermosa sonrisa

-Yo… nada… tu…. Como es posible que aparezcas de la nada-

-No lo hago solo que tu eres muy despistada, Mmm bueno a lo importante, mmm la verdad nunca he presentado una chica a mis padres… - obvio… porque serian muchas- asique me alegra que seas la primera- aaaaaaa (sonido de ternura o lo que sea) que lindo es… wtf debo dejar de pensar en Edward como la cosa mas tierna del mundo …. Vamos Bella piensa en nose… koalas zombies comedores de carne…. Rayos aunque sea una imagen demasiado horrible.. (para algunos) eso no tapaba a la cara sonrojada de Cullen … maldición no dije nada por demasiado tiempo seguro piensa que soy tonta.

-Mmm bueno entonces supongo que me recogerás a….las 6?

-Ok y luego de conocer a tu padre…. Iremos con los míos…

-Sipi supongo…- rayos ahora que le decía?

-Mmm no deberíamos ir a clases?-

-Mmm si vamos- caminamos, en si los dos sonrojados y esta demás decir que todos los que pasaban cerca de nosotros nos miraban. Edward me abrió la puerta del aula era tan caballeroso… el resto del día paso igual… incluso en la clase de proyecto de ciencias domesticas, como hacíamos el proyecto fuera de clases nos daba la clase libre… en la que solo hable con Cullen, descubrí que teníamos mucho en común. Asi hasta que terminaron las clases Edward trato de hablarme pero mis hermanas me alejaron de el al estilo caricatura… seee fue gracioso.

-Vamos Bella… papa llamo y dijo que nos esta esperando-

-Ok- dicho esto me subí en mi auto y seguí a mis hermanas hasta casa. Cuando llegamos mi padre nos recibió con una gran sonrisa…. Muy sospechoso-

-Hola mis niñas…. Como están- pregunto nuestro padre.

-Bien…?- las tres dijimos al unísono-

-Porque estas tan sonriente?.- pregunto sin rodeos Rosalie

-Mmm- papa nervioso = problemas para los hijos…- solo esperaba que nos perdonen por el hecho de ya saben el proyecto de ciencias domesticas

-Bueno era de suponerse que lo aceptaras después de todo tu quieres que seamos unas buenas esposas como lo es mama… donde esta ella?- respondió pregunto Alice.

-Mm bueno ya saben que su madre es un poco asustadiza- ósea tiene miedo a nuestra reacción…. Lo sabia hicieron algo- y bueno me dijo que yo le de la noticia-dijo sudando como un cerdo…lo siento pero era verdad.

-Que fue lo que hicieron?!- demando Rosalie.

-Bueno….- trago en seco- estos días nosotros, tu madre y yo, estaremos viajando… hablo algunos días cada cierto periodo de tiempo.-

-Como siempre- dijo Alice-

-Si pero…

-Pero que?- quería que llegara a su punto ya.

-Bueno ya saben pasan mucho tiempo solas asique les pedí a los Cullen que ustedes se quedaran en su casa los días que viajemos.- dijo tan rápido que me costó entenderlo pero lo hice-

-Nos dejaras en una casa con tres chicos de nuestra edad?- pregunte enfadada y sorprendida,

-Bueno no creas que no lo pensé, pero Esme Cullen es ama de casa, y estará ahí todo el tiempo además de que es una buena idea pensando en que serán esposos -algún día, ya va siendo hora de que aprendan a convivir- dijo intentando bromear. Y yo lo único que quería hacer era hundirme en mi cama y despertar de este, raro, raro sueño.

No solo tenía a Edward Cullen como mi compañero de clases… Todas mi clases, sino también era mi compañero en uno de los proyectos mas bizarros que había oído….. Sino que ahora tenia que vivir con el varios días… quien sabe….semanas…. ODIO MI VIDA.

-Niñas siento mucho todo esto, se que ustedes están muy enfadadas por esto pero la verdad es lo mejor… se que suena un cliché pero esto es lo mejor para ustedes… yo lose su madre lo sabe y Esme y Carlisle Cullen lo saben; se que es un poco raro bizarro pero de verdad quiero conocer a mis futuros, yernos.- por alguna razón me sonroje intensamente, me acerque a mi padre y lo abrace… dándole a entender que le perdonaba y que no estaba enojada, pronto se unieron mis hermanas. Esto era algo que hacíamos cuando perdonábamos el error de alguno…. Como ahora.

-Bien mis niñas deben ponerse aun más hermosas para esos jovencitos…- y Charlie sabia como acabar con un momento hermoso, las tres reímos nerviosamente y subimos a nuestras habitaciones.

En mi habitación me di cuenta de que me importaba mas que nunca mi aspecto, y también me di cuenta que estos días me había vestido lo peor posible, usaba los pantalones anchos, camperas anchas, y lo peor nada combinaba, no es que yo siempre estuviera a la moda pero, ese tampoco era mi vestuario habitual; aunque también ahora que me daba cuenta, me vestí horrible y eso a Edward no parecía importarle…. Creo que seria mi primera prueba, seguiría vistiendo me igual, claro, me vestiría un poquito mejor, pero esencialmente igual. Para probar si era superficial y solo viera mi ropa. Aunque claro ahora debía presentarme a sus padres, y me vestiría, lo mejor y mas yo posible. Mmm creo que estoy loca… o que hablo demasiado.

Como sea. Encontré un vestido blanco con los bordes de encaje y el cuello cuadrado…. Era simple y bonito. Teniendo en cuenta mi poco equilibrio, me puse unos zapatos bajos, de 3 centímetros de taco. Ahora agradecía tener hermanas amantes de las compras, y que yo sea su Barbie Bella, me duche y me puse el vestido, me delineé los ojos y me puse brillo labial transparente, arme mis rulos y termine….. Todo en 2 horas…. Y ni signos de mis hermanas.

Camine sigilosamente hacia sus cuarto y descubrí que estaban arreglándose lo mas meticulosamente que nunca había visto, estaban tan concentradas que ni se habían acordado de mi…. Eso era raro, y lindo. Vi la hora… la verdad ya no me acordaba a que hora acorde con Edward, alguien me puede culpar? Después de todo como alguien podía concentrarse viendo como se movían los labios de Edward Cullen…. Me golpee la frente- que estúpidas éramos… nos alistamos sin saber a que hora vendrían…que estúpida situación. Tome mi celular y marque el numero de Edward sonó u timbre y se escucho la voz de Edward.

-Hola Bella, que pasa?- dijo muy nervioso.

-Mmm bueno la verdad me olvide a que hora dijiste que vendrían?

-Mmm espera- se escucho como hablaba con alguien y volvió a hablarme.- mmm Bella… son las cinco y media, y te dije que era a las seis, estaría bien?- pregunto dudoso.

-Si, estaría muy bien; mm los esperamos.- dije. Y colgué. Bueno teníamos media hora.

Camine hacia el cuarto de mis hermanas y dije.

-En media hora llegaran los Cullen.- en cuanto lo dije las chicas dejaron de hacer lo que hacían (Alice que estaba frente al espejo con un lápiz labial en sus mano se le corrió y acabo con una línea de labial hasta media mejilla; Rosalie que estaba tirando sus zapatos a diestra y siniestra paro,) por últimos las dos se giraron a verme como un animal que veía las luces de un coche. Rosalie se acercó murmurando hay mucho que hacer hay mucho que hacer y me cerro la puerta en las narices.

Mmm eso era muy raro. Pero bueno sabia que cuando mis hermanas se ponían neuróticas había que dejarlas solas, después de unos 20 minutos esperando salieron una Rosalie con un vestido negro sencillo pero con varios brillos y con unos zapatos de tacón que combinaban perfectamente hasta con su maquillaje, y una Alice que vestía un vestido amarillo claro ; las dos se veían perfectamente arregladas tanto que creyó que la visión de las 2 veinte minutos antes era producto de su imaginación, pero en eso sonó la puerta dejándolas mudas a todas, se escucho como alguien iba a la puerta y habría esta, también se escucho las voces que provenían del recibidor donde estaba la puerta principal.

-Chicas bajaremos ahora yo primero luego Rosalie y al final bella no mas de 3 escalones separadas,- les susurro Alice como si fuera una misión secreta.

-Alice para que haríamos eso?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Que nunca has visto una película romántica bella? Siempre que llegan los chicos a recogerles hablan con el padre, como obviamente lo están haciendo, y luego bajan las hermosas chicas y dejan anonadados a sus parejas… vamos siempre quise hacerlo- explico e imploro con un puchero Alice al que luego se le unió Rosalie, no puede mas que poner los ojos en blanco y encogerme de hombros, hicimos nuestra formación, y empezamos a bajar las gradas como en esas escenas tan cursis de las que me reía, Alice nos había dicho que para darle mas suspenso deberíamos alzar los ojos solamente cuando ya estemos en el recibidor y cuando lo hicimos fue como un balde de agua fría ,, mi madre era quien toco la puerta, y mi padre había ido a abrirle, y la verdad me sentí estúpida haciendo este numerito que la vedad, era hilarante.

-Chicas que lindas están,.- dijo nuestra madre como para romper el hielo.

-Tranquila ya los perdonamos.- dijo Rosalie.

-Oh bueno, chicas de igual manera Charlie y yo sentimos mucho que tengamos que viajar y dejarlas solas tantas veces hasta el punto de pedirles a nuestros consuegros que les cuidaran, lo sentimos mucho- dijo de lo mas tranquila apoyándose en un sonriente Charlie.

-Dijiste consuegros?, pero si aun no nos hemos casado- exclame si sé que sonó un poco raro.

-Aun- dijo sonriendo con malicia Renee. Cuando estábamos a punto de replicar sonó la puerta dejándonos a todos como estatuas, camine a la ventana que daba hacia la puerta de manera que yo pudiera verles pero ellos no y confirme mis sospechas, eran los Cullen. Sentí como alguien me jalaba hacia las escaleras, era Alice.

-Alice que haces.

-Cumpliremos mi sueño Bella, entendiste?- Alice parecía psicópata asique opte por hacer lo que ella quería, lo que aprendí en mi vida como una Swan siempre fue**: nunca hagas enfadar a Alice, nunca!**- subimos lo suficiente como para que no nos vieran , se escucho como se habría la puerta y entraban.

-Buenas tardes, señor Swan, señora Swan- se escucho la voz de Jasper, creo que era el.

-Llámennos Renee y Charlie, - se escucho la voz de Renee.

-Chica ya es hora, dijo Alice atrayendo nuestra atención, y por segunda vez en el día baje las escaleras con la mirada baja para luego subirla directamente hacia los ojos de Edward, si antes pensé que era tonto ahora me parecía una maravilla tenia los penetrantes ojos esmeralda de Edward, periféricamente vi como su boca se habría asombro he inconscientemente me sonroje, podía haberme quedado en ese hechizo pero la voz de mi madre arruino el momento diciendo-

-Chicas no creen que deberían presentarnos a sus novios- creo que mi madre le encantaba amedrentarnos, vi como todas incluyéndome suspirábamos, ellos solo eran nuestras parejas en un tonto proyecto…. Quise golpearme, porque rayos había suspirado?, como sea me acerque lo mas valiente que pude y agarre a Edward empujándolo suavemente hacia mis padres.

-Mama, papa, él es Edward Cullen mi pareja del proyecto- presente a Edward. Al instante vi como mis hermanas recuperaban la compostura y presentaban a sus respectivas parejas (de proyecto claro)-

-Él es Jasper Cullen- dijo Alice.

-Y él es Emmett Cullen- termino Rosalie.

-Es un placer conocerlos, les gustaría hablar en la sala?-

-Claro- repitieron como trillizos, eso me trajo una sonrisa.

-Que piensan estudiar?- pregunto Charlie una vez que nos sentamos. Edward hablo primero.

-La verdad siempre quise ser doctor, ya saben para seguir con negocio familiar- bromeo.

-Yo pensé en estudiar psicología y ser psicólogo, obviamente.- dijo sonriendo Jasper.

-Yo pensé en ser abogado- término serio Emmett. Escuche como Charlie susurraba para si, "serán buenos esposos" pero fue tan rápido que creí que solo fue mi imaginación, nos la pasamos hablando por 1 hora mas, en la que ellos contaron varias anécdotas de su vida, mientras tomábamos, té, después de eso nos despedimos de mis padres, y dimos marcha a la casa Cullen.

-Deja de estar nerviosa no te van a comer- dijo sonriendo Edward, mirando mis piernas que se movían con una velocidad sobre humana, por el nerviosismo.

-Nunca se sabe- le conteste con nervios.

-Tranquila, sé que les agradaras.

-Espero- ahí corte la conversación, no me hacía bien hablar con Edward ahora mi que resolución de no ver nuestro trabajo como algo sentimental, él era tan perfecto, cada vez que hablábamos parecía de verdad que le importaba, como si necesitara saber de mi, y eso nunca lo había visto, además que era un gran oyente, era paciente, lose por que sin querer lo mire cuando ayudaba a una chica de primer año. Si sé que todo en él era perfecto pero, yo no era la única que lo había notado, o al menos eso pensaba, el sonido de la puerta de Edward me saco de mis pensamiento, porque al instante vi como Edward habría la mía, tomando mi mano como señal de apoyo.

-Todo estará bien te lo prometo- dijo cerca de mi oído, y creo que sentí sus labios en mi cabeza, pero espero que haya sido solo mi imaginación. Cuando entramos a su casa (mansión), nos recibieron una pareja, bastante adorable, era una mujer con facciones tiernas, y un hombre de mirada, sabia, pero atrayente.

-Bienvenidas chicas.- dijo la mujer, ¿chicas? Pero yo no… oh no me había fijado, que mis hermanas estaban también en la puerta, estar con Edward me hacia perderme en el espacio tiempo.- soy Esme, y él es Carlisle, somos los padres, Edward Jasper y en si Emmett.-

-Gracias por la bienvenida señora Cullen..- Esme le dio una mirada severa a Alice y ella corrigió rápidamente.- Esme y Carlisle.

-Muy bien que les parece si entramos, y damos comienzo a la cena?- ofreció calmadamente Carlisle.

-Una vez en el comedor, Carlisle nos hizo sentarnos de modo que cada una viera a su compañero. Que daba aun mas intimidad dado el hecho que cada vez que alguien subía la mirada se encontraba con los ojos del otro.

-Asique, Bella, que te parecemos, ya sabes como suegros- dijo tranquilo y sonriente Carlisle después de una simple y agradable conversación acerca de los espaguetis (no me pregunten como se dio, porque esa es una historia aun mas larga )-

-Mmm bueno a mi parecer como nuera ficticia, me agradan mucho son muy buenos padres, además de que como personas se desenvuelven muy bien.- les dije. Parecieron meditarlo un momento, y continuaron.

-Alice querida, como llamaras, a mis nietos?- pregunto Esme sin ninguna inhibición.

-Yo creo que es algo que Jasper y yo debemos hablarlo y decidir, porque la verdad, aun no lo pensé- dijo Alice, súper sonrojada, Rosalie y yo soltamos unas pequeñas risitas, _Alice había puesto el nombre de sus hijos desde que conoció a Jasper_.

-Rosalie, cual es tu mayor pasión?- pregunto Carlisle después del postre.

-Los autos- contesto rápidamente Rosalie.- amo todo lo referido a ellos y la mecánica.- Dijo sonriendo, e inmediatamente vi como Emmett sonreía de manera maliciosa. Después de esto pasamos toda la cena entre risas y conversaciones.

-Muy bien creo que deberían llevar a las señoritas a su casa.- dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose a sus hijos

-Esta bien – repitieron a coro. Edward me condujo a su auto, me abrió la puerta y partimos a mi casa.

-Te lo dije.- dijo de la nada.

-Que?-

-Te dije que no tendrías por qué estar nerviosa- me dedico una sonrisa.

-No podías culparme, no todos los días conoces a los padres de tu futuro esposo.- le dije en broma.

-Y claro padre de tus hijos- dijo el concordando.

-Tienes razón- le dije con una sonrisa. En ese momento, llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.- muy bien creo que es hora de que me vaya.- dije abriendo la puerta del coche-

-Bella- dijo Edward, agarrándome del brazo evitando que salga.

-Si?-

-Recuerda que mañana será un día muy importante para _nuestras_ vidas- dijo el sonriendo ladinamente, remarcando el nuestras.

-Que… que pasara mañana?- pregunte hipnotizada por su sonrisa.

-Ya lo averiguaras.- dijo y con esto ultimo, me soltó. Yo por mi parte trate de no caerme en mi trayectoria hacia mi puerta, cuando entre escuche el sonido de un motor alejándose. Suspire, me quite mi zapatos y comencé a subir las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, cuando estuve acostada en mi cama, me di cuenta, de algo que me mataría, (claro mentalmente).

_La siguiente etapa era el compromiso, donde Edward iba a pedirme matrimonio._

…

_**La verdad como que me siento un poco hipócrita.**_

_**Yo había dicho que odio que actualicen en meses, y yo lo hice…. :(**_

_**Pero tengo buenas razones. Y les diré para que (espero que me) entiendan**_

_** se acuerdan les dije que antes había estado en unas clases rapidas de piano, bueno fue por el hecho de que eran para darmis exámenes, en el conservatorio nacional de música de mi país, eran 2 semanas estudiando tanto lo teorico, como lo técnico. Después de todo logre entrar algo que es un poco raro, porque algunos entran después de portularse 3 veces, y ya son mayores (porque después de todo es como una carrera en la universidad) y yo entre en mi primera postulación con solo 15 años. :D**_

_**2. después de que recibiera la noticia que entre al conser, vi que mis clases empezarían el mismo dia, que en el de mi colegio, asique tuve que adaptarme, a los horarios y todo eso, cabe decir que los lunes son los únicos días que no salgo de mi casa, y eso que tengo tareas de tanto el conser. Como de mi colegio.**_

_**3. la verdad sere sincera con ustedes. No tenia inspiración, cada vez que escribia una línea, se me acababan las ideas y me ponía a hacer otra cosa, asique si talvez el capitulo tiene alguna falla, espero que me perdonen.**_

_**PSD:mi amiga, estuvo apunto de apuntarme con un arma, cada dia que le decía que no había actualizado, ASI QUE CAMI, AQUÍ LO TIENES.**_

_**Espero que les guste, y dejen su review, que es lo único que me impulso a terminarlo.**_

_**Gracias, Ella.**_


	9. CAP 9 ETAPA 4 COMPROMISO

Etapa 4 COMPROMISO.

Daba vueltas en mi cama, la verdad no podía dormir, "eso" me perseguía los últimos días… y como no hacerlo.

Sé que no deben estar entendiendo pero pongámoslo así…. Hoy (en si porque era de madrugada) era viernes el ultimo día para realizarse la cuarta etapa, que era el compromiso y aun Edward no me lo había propuesto…. Es raro decir eso… jeje no entendía por que me sentía tan mal… supongo que porque esperaba que sea como una rápido, que me lo propusiera el primer día… el miércoles. Claro que no paso en vez de eso Alice fue la primera en recibir la propuesta falsa y dar un si rápido...

FLASH BACK.

_No había podido dormir toda la noche por el hecho de que la cuarta etapa esta en mi mente reinando en mis pensamientos y alejando al cansancio, no paraba de preguntarme que tendría preparado Edward esta vez, aunque todo era falso no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa._

_Cuando me levante, mi queridísima hermana, Alice me sorprendió otra vez con el desayuno, no cabe mas que decir que termine tirándolo todo a la basura y haciendo yo el desayuno, me fui a duchar rápido, en mi baño encontré ya la ropa que debía ponerme bajo las ordenes de nuestra generala Alice por supuesto, la ropa consistía, en una blusa negra, y un pantalón blanco con converse negros. La verdad no me gustaba mucho por el hecho que inmediatamente parecía mi estado de animo, ni feliz ni triste, me lo puse y trate con todas mis ganas de sonreír, no hacer que Edward piense que mi cara era por su culpa aunque era verdad claro pero el no tenia que saberlo._

_No quería pensar en la forma que me lo pediría, porque si no excedía mis expectativas podría decepcionarme y no quería eso, Edward siempre me sorprendía, de buena o mala forma pero lo hacia, me dirigí a el instituto como autónoma, y como me había retrasado un poco no llegue para escuchar a la propuesta de Jasper, pero si como se arrodillaba y le colocaba un anillo a mi hermana, ella salto y lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido se alejó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sonrió y se fue literalmente saltando hacia su clase ignorando a cada persona que le tratara de hablar._

_Todo el día mi hermana se la paso hablando de Jasper, Rosalie y yo solo le escuchábamos a medias, ella supongo tratando de descifrar como se lo pediría Emmett y yo tratando de evitar todo pensamiento hacia el…. Edward. _

FIN FLASH BACK

Mi querida hermana Rosalie fue la segunda en recibir la propuesta.

FLASH BACK

_El jueves desperté cansada como en los últimos días, de los nervios ya no podía dormir, estuve a punto de llamarle a las 3 a.m. para proponerle matrimonio yo pero, debería esperar. _

_Me di un baño tratando de relajarme._

_Como siempre Alice dejo mi ropa en mi cama. En ella estaba una falda de jean negra, unas botas y una musculosa roja. Ignore las botas ya que tenían un taco de 14 cm. Y como quería caminar sin que me quisiera cortar los pies me puse unos converse rojos, deje mi cabello suelto, para que Alice no me dijera nada me pinte los labios de rojo, para combinar. Salí de mi cuarto y salí antes que todas me subí a mi auto y trate de darme ánimos cantando canciones de ac/dc. Cuando llegue me fui directa a mi clase, vi como Edward ya estaba ahí y me veía, me senté a su lado esperando a que me dijera algo, y ese algo llego pero no como lo pensé-_

_Hola- dijo sonriendo._

_Hola – esa fue nuestra única charla por todo el día._

_En la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos en los asientos de afuera por suerte estaba soleado. Vi como Rosalie hacia que Emmett le acompañara, a diez metros de nosotros "ya se rindió" pensé._

_Vi como los dos se daba la espalda como en esa película de vaqueros pero en vez de caminar y separarse se quedaban en su lugar, los dos tocaron su bolsillo y en menos de un mili segundo se daban la vuelta, pero Rosalie fue mas rápida y se arrodillo abriendo la cajita, y Emmett le miraba sorprendido con la cajita semi abierta, Rosalie le dijo algo y Emmett se puso a llorar de la emoción le abrazo y los dos se colocaron sus anillos._

_Eso fue tan hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo irritante, porque en la clase de ciencias domesticas hicieron levantar la mano a quienes aun no había contraído su compromiso._

_Lo que me irrito mas es que Cullen levanto la mano sonriente, solo le faltaba vomitar arcoíris, y seria la perfecta cara de un meme feliz#. Me fui a mi casa fastidiada, y me encerré en mi cuarto, pensé en alguna forma en que pudiera pedirle matrimonio sin parecer una loca, y no encontré ninguna porque terminaría gritándole asique me fui a "dormir"._

FIN FLASH BACK

Asique aquí me encontraba, en mi cama, esperando que amaneciera, la verdad no tenia sueño, aun así aprovechando la madrugada me di un baño de sales y burbujas, me pase ahí un buen rato, hasta que cuando me fije ya eran mas de las 7, salí de la tina me seque y me dirigí a mi cuarto, en ella como típicamente, se encontraba mi ropa elegida por Alice, ahí estaba una camiseta, que decía en una inscripción grande: "100% SOLTERA" unos jeans negros, y unos converse del mismo color.

Me quede en blanco, que rayos quería decirme mi hermana'? cuando salí vi que se habían ido, tome una barra de cereal y me fui a la escuela, encontré a Cullen en mi clase sonriendo, desde el momento en que vio mi camiseta. Decidí no decirle nada, no quería enfadarme mas de lo que estaba, en el almuerzo busque a mis hermanas, y tampoco las encontré, pero si las vi cuando llegue a clases de ciencias domesticas, el profesor de nuevo nos hizo levantar la mano a quienes aun no nos habíamos comprometido, y vi que solo yo y Edward éramos la única pareja "soltera".

Ya cansada, me fui al aparcamiento en cuanto sonó la campana de la salida, pero me sorprendí al no encontrar mi auto, tampoco estaba el auto de Rosalie ni de Alice tampoco de Emmett, solo estaba el auto de Edward.

Vienes?- me pregunto pasando por mi lado y abriendo para mi la puerta de copiloto.

Ok- le respondí con esceptismo. Me subí y en mi asiento estaba una camiseta la desdoble y vi la inscripción: 100% CULLEN. Le mire y el me miro como diciéndome que me lo pusiera, lo hice mientras veía que salía del instituto. No podía parar de pensar en todo, mis hermanas no estaban, nadie estaba, ni mi auto, la camiseta, eso solo significaba una cosa: Alice.

Después de unos minutos salí de mi trance y me di cuenta que no nos dirigíamos a mi casa, quise decir algo pero las palabras no me salían, espere hasta que estaciono en medio de la nada, una parte de mi conciencia pensó cosas malas, pero no podía permitirme pensar eso de Edward.

Bajo de auto abrió mi puerta y salimos, me vendo los ojos sin decir nada, y quise protestar, pero antes de nada dijo "confía en mi" asentí y me subió a su espalda.

Era maravilloso tocarlo, me hacia sentir segura a pesar de estar tan vulnerable.

Pasaron varios minutos y oí a los lejos el borboteo de un rio. sentí como me ponía en el suelo, me quito la venda y me maraville era un pequeño claro, había unas lámparas alrededor, formando un circulo, aun no había anoche sido pero deseaba que lo hiciera, había en el medio del circulo unas mantas, seguro para que el césped no nos mojara, había a un lado una cesta de picnic, sin decir nada nos sentamos, y comimos fresas chocolates, y crema, cosas así sonriendo y diciendo cosas alazar, cuando estuvo por oscurecer sin decirme nada se levanto y comenzó a prender las lámparas, la verdad me encantaba tanto misterio, como si quisiera que absolutamente todo sea mágico, volvió a mi nos sentamos y saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, cuando el últimos rayo de luz se desvaneció abrió la cajita, y me mostro un anillo plateado con una pequeña esmeralda, del mismo extraño color de sus ojos, la verdad brillaba mas que todas la estrellas justas para mi, alrededor de la esmeralda unos pequeños diamantes lo rodeaban, sin necesidad de decirle nada, el coloco el anillo en mi mano y lo abrace, la verdad no tenia palabras, quien la tendría después de tan maravilloso momento, le di un beso en la mejilla.

No me importaba si había tardado mucho ni que todo mi día haya sido un desastre, ahora me daba cuenta que todo fue por el, todo valía la pena estando el.

Claro ahora faltaba lo más importante, nuestra boda.

_**bueno se que ultimamente me estoy retrasando mucho con las actualizaciones pero es que ya casi no tengo tiempo, pero bueno me enferme y decidi terminar el cap, espero que les haya gustado, soy una romantica de nacimiento pero si alguien le parece enpalagante le invito a que me deje un review, en realidad a todas, es lo unico que tengo para continuar.**_

_**GRACIAS, ELLA.**_


End file.
